Gabriella Silvera
by lili gauth
Summary: Gabriella entre à Poudlard pour sa cinquième année d'études. Une jeune fille pleine de secrets, et une histoire mouvementée
1. Chapitre 1

**Gabriella Silvera**

 _Bonjour à tous, voilà ma première fanfiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre, ce qui m'aidera à créer le deuxième chapitre selon vos remarques. Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ __

-Deux heures de retenue, Mademoiselle Silvera !

Gabriella se maudissait intérieurement. "Mais pourquoi ai-je

oublié ce fichu devoir dans le dortoir ?" pensa-t-elle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de ses études, elle ne rendait pas son devoir à la date prévue. Elle était furieuse contre elle-même, contre son petit manque d'inattention. De plus, elle allait devoir passer ces deux heures en compagnie de nul autre que… Dolores Ombrage, leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Gabriella apréhendait, ayant déjà vu de nombreux élèves sortir de son bureau les larmes aux yeux, une large entaille sur la main.

Une fois le cours terminé, Ombrage la fit rester cinq minutes de plus dans la salle. Elle lui annonça qu'elle devra se rendre dans son bureau à huit heures pile le lendemain soir.

Je ne tolèrerais aucun retard de votre part, Mademoiselle Silvera. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Bien sûr, professeur.

La jeune fille sortit de la salle de classe et se rendit dans sa salle commune. Arrivée devant le mur d'entrée, elle prononça le mot de passe : "Polynectar". Elle put alors entrer dans une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute, éclairée par une lumière verte provenant du lac de Poudlard situé juste au-dessus. Plusieurs groupes d'élèves étaient dispersés dans la salle. Par réflexe, elle alla vers Malefoy et sa bande. Comme d'habitude, Drago critiquait les Gryffondors. Deuxième de la classe après Hermione, le blond assurait dans toutes les matières, sans toutefois parvenir à détrôner la née-Moldue.

Cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe… elle ne supportera pas longtemps Ombrage. Vu les regards noirs qu'elle lui lance, ça se voit qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas.

Ça c'est sûr, lâcha Gabriella en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel Drago avait pris place.

Tiens tiens, Silvera… tu as passé un sale quart d'heure, tout à l'heure, en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, rétorqua le blond.

Humm…

Gabriella était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait oublié son devoir dans son dortoir. Elle pensa à deux raisons : son réveil avait sonné en retard et elle avait dû se dépêcher de préparer son sac et d'aller dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner, puis aller rapidement en cours de potions...ou alors c'était tout simplement la fatigue.

En effet, une semaine avant de faire sa rentrée à Poudlard, Gabriella était encore en Espagne, chez son père. Elle avait fait ses quatre premières années d'études à Santonio, l'école de magie de Madrid. Elle avait dû déménager chez sa mère, en plein coeur de Londres, contre son gré. Le voyage en train depuis la capitale espagnole avait été si long…

La jeune fille détestait sa mère depuis toute petite. Car sa mère n'est autre que… Dolores Ombrage, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Gabriella la haïssait au plus haut point. Sa passion pour les chats et le rose était devenue insupportable aux yeux de la jeune sang-pur. Elle évitait le plus possible d'avoir à lui parler, mais elle devait quand même assister à ses cours, sans pour autant moins la haïr.

Sa mère se montrait intraitable avec elle, allant même jusqu'à la punir plus que les autres élèves. Par exemple, elle écopait de deux heures de retenue pour un simple oubli de devoir alors que les autres, s'ils commettaient la même erreur, ne reçevaient qu'une seule heure de retenue. Gabriella supportait mal ce défavoritisme, et chaque jour devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Elle ne parlait à personne de tout cela, même à ses plus proches amis. De telles confidences risquaient d'être dévoilées, et la jeune fille ne voulait surtout pas que cela se produise. Bien qu'elle ai une grande confiance en ses amis, elle n'osait toujours pas leur révéler ses secrets.

XXX

Après un bon dîner dans la Grande Salle, elle descendit rapidement dans sa salle commune, prit un de ses livres et s'installa dans un des grands fauteuils de la pièce. Les autres Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à arriver et envahirent la salle commune.

Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que Drago et Gabriella dans la pièce. La jeune fille continuait de lire, tandis que le blond était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et regardait le feu d'un air absent. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, le regard fixé sur les flammes, la lumière verte qui inondait la pièce lui donnant un aspect fantômatique.

XXX

Lorsque Drago sortit de sa torpeur, il vit qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne dans la salle commune. Il remarqua que Gabriella s'était endormie dans un fauteuil, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, sa tête penchant sur le côté. Le blond pensa à la laisser dormir, de peur de s'attirer ses foudres, puis il songea à la réveiller quand même, pour qu'elle monte dans son dortoir et dorme dans son lit, qui devait être certainement être plus confortable que les vieux fauteuils de leur salle commune. Il choisit la deuxième option, qui lui sembla plus raisonnable.

Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil, et marcha jusqu'à la jeune Serpentard, croisant les doigts pour ne pas faire tomber un objet et risquer de la réveiller brusquement. Arrivé devant la jeune fille, il se pencha doucement au-dessus d'elle puis, tendant le bras, il commença à lui effleurer doucement le visage, histoire de la réveiller en douceur.

Ces quelques caresses suffirent à réveiller Gabriella. Elle se frotta les yeux, encore à moitié endormie puis, remerciant brièvement Drago, referma son livre et monta se coucher. Le blond fit de même, épuisé.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Gabriella eu du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait tellement mal dormi, agitée par un terrible cauchemar. Elle avait rêvé que sa mère était torturée à coups d'Endoloris par une personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas et dont elle avait brièvement aperçu le visage. Un visage de femme, sans aucun doute. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Même si elle n'aimait pas sa mère, personne ne devait lui faire de mal. Après tout, c'était quand même elle qui l'avait mise au monde…

Gabriella sortit de son lit, s'habilla, se coiffa et prépara son sac. Elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouva ses amis Serpentards. Après un bon petit-déjeuner, elle retourna chercher son sac dans son dortoir puis partit en cours de Potions. Comme d'habitude, ils avaient cours avec les Gryffondors, qui arrivaient toujours avec cinq minutes d'avance. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer dans le grand cachot qui leur servait de salle de classe, puis les laissa choisir leurs groupes de travail et sortir leurs affaires. Il leur dit ensuite :

-Vous allez devoir préparer, individuellement, un Philtre de Paix. Vous pourrez bien entendu vous aider de vos livres. Mais attention, n'ayez pas la main trop lourde dans le dosage des ingrédients car mal préparée, cette potion peut vous faire tomber dans un sommeil profond, voire irréversible. Donc soyez très attentifs à ce que vous faites.

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Personne ne parla, de peur de rater leur potion ou de se tromper d'ingrédients.

À la fin du cours, seuls trois élèves avaient réussi à bien préparer leur potion. Une légère vapeur argentée s'élevait des chaudrons d'Hermione Granger, de Drago Malefoy et de Gabriella Silvera. Rogue attribua à chacun un 20/20, puis les élèves sortirent de la salle de cours. Cependant, le professeur retint Drago, Hermione et Gabriella.

-Je dois vous faire part d'un projet que vous devrez réaliser au cours de cette année. Étant donné que vous êtes les trois meilleurs élèves de cette classe, je vous propose d'y participer. Ce projet est en fait un concours de potions par équipes de trois. Seuls les élèves de cinquième année sont autorisés à y participer. Il n'y aura que quatre équipes au total. Je vous ai donc choisis pour participer à ce concours, et vous serez la première équipe à être inscrite. Je choisirais moi-même les trois autres équipes, composées des trois meilleurs élèves de chaque classe[1]. Alors ? Êtes-vous prêts à relever le défi ?

Un long silence s'installa. Les trois élèves réfléchissaient à leurs chances de gagner ce concours mais surtout... à leurs coéquipiers.

"Faire équipe avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et puis quoi encore ?" songea Drago.

"Hors de question que je me retrouve avec ces deux Serpentards ! Surtout pas avec Drago" pensa Hermione.

"...avec une Gryffondor ? Il a perdu la tête ou quoi ?" songea Gabriella.

-Alors ? Êtes-vous partants ?

Gabriella, à moitié sûre d'elle, lança :

-Nous...nous allons participer.

Hermione et Drago la regardaient, incrédules. Chacun pensait exactement la même chose : "Pas question de faire équipe avec l'ennemi !". Rogue ne remarqua pas leur désarroi et reprit :

-Bien. Vous aurez donc à préparer un chaudron de Polynectar ET un chaudron d'Élixir d'Euphorie. Vous devrez obligatoirement réaliser les deux potions. N'en faire qu'une vous disqualifiera directement. Ces potions doivent être prêtes avant la fin du mois de janvier. Début février, vous devrez VOUS-MÊME tester vos potions devant un jury dont la composition aura été décidée par le professeur Dumbledore. Chaque équipe sera notée sur vingt sur la qualité des potions et sur 20 selon les effets des potions, qu'il y ai des effets secondaires ou non. Les membres de l'équipe gagnante reçevront chacun...500 gallions d'or. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : bonne chance !

Les jeunes se regardèrent, médusés. 500 gallions d'or ! Deux fois moins que ce qu'avait gagné Harry pour avoir remporté le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais quand même, cela faisait beaucoup de gallions !

Enfin, chacun alla à son cours suivant. La matinée passa rapidement, les trois coéquipiers pensant chaque instant au concours de potions. Pendant la pause déjeuner, Hermione, Drago et Gabriella n'avaient presque rien mangé, trop perdus dans leurs pensées.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé. Tu es malade ? questionna Ron.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, fiche-moi la paix… dit la Gryffondor avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Ron, furieux que son amie lui ai parlé sur ce ton, ravala tant bien que mal son inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état, pas au point de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait.

La journée de cours se termina enfin, et tous retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Certains élèves croulaient sous une tonne de devoirs, sauf Hermione, qui comme d'habitude s'était avancée dans ses révisions.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, les conversations allaient bon train. Certains élèves avaient entendu parler d'un bal qui serait organisé à Noël, en plus de celui d'Halloween. D'autres parlaient des matchs de Quidditch à venir… Seuls Drago et Gabriella restaient muets, assis dans un coin. La jeune fille faisait un devoir de métamorphose pour le lundi suivant, tandis que le blond étudiait des préparations de potions. Il se concentrait surtout sur celle de l'Élixir d'Euphoris, qu'il n'avait jamais réalisée jusqu'à présent, comme ses deux coéquipières.

Gabriella regarda sa montre. Plus que deux heures avant sa retenue avec le professeur Ombrage. Tout en continuant de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, elle jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à sa montre, pour ne pas arriver en retard.

19h45. La jeune fille rangea ses affaires dans son dortoir, puis sortit de la salle commune. Elle parcouru de nombreux couloirs pour enfin arriver devant la porte du bureau de Dolorès Ombrage. Elle respira lentement, et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, Mademoiselle Silvera, fit le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

[1] pour moi, il n'y a que 4 classes par année

NA : Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos réaction avec impatience ! (Et oui j'adore vous laisser sur un cliffanger XD)


	3. Chapitre 3

NA : voilà mon 3ème chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !!

Gabriella entra dans le bureau dont les murs étaient cachés par d'innombrables assiettes en porcelaine dans lesquelles des chatons l'observaient en miaulant. Un grand bureau en bois était posé au milieu de la pièce. Dolores Ombrage était assise dans un siège de velours assorti à sa tenue. Elle portait son habituel cardigan rose par-dessus sa robe de la même couleur.

\- Bonsoir, professeur.

\- Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Silvera. Asseyez-vous.

Elle lui désigna un siège devant le bureau, juste en face du sien. La jeune fille s'assit, puis commença à chercher sa plume dans son sac. Ombrage stoppa son geste :

\- Pas la peine de prendre votre plume. Vous utiliserez une des miennes.

Elle lui tendit une de ses plumes.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois copier ?

\- "Je dois rendre mes devoirs en temps et en heure"

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Autant qu'il en faudra pour que le message pénètre, lui répondit Ombrage en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Gabriella se mit à l'oeuvre. À peine eut-elle écrit le premier mot qu'elle ressentit une vive douleur sur le dos de sa main gauche [1]. Elle vit le mot inscrit sur le dos de sa main, comme une cicatrice saillante. Serrant les dents, elle continua à copier, le message apparaissant de plus en plus clairement au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait.

Au bout d'un moment, estimant que le message avait suffisamment pénètré, Ombrage la fit s'arrêter.

\- J'espère que vous avez compris le message, Mademoiselle Silvera. On se reverra donc demain à la même heure pour votre deuxième heure de retenue, et jeudi en cours. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir.

La jeune fille se leva, ramassa son sac et sortit du bureau. Arrivée dans sa salle commune, elle s'installa près de Drago et sa bande, comme d'habitude. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait même pas ce que le blond disait.

DÉBUT FLASHBACK

\- Gabriella, il faut que je te parle.

La jeune fille, qui était allongée sur son lit, s'assit face à son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Écoute, ma chérie...j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je...euh... je vais être muté à Durmstrang dans un mois.

\- C'est super ! Tu voulais ce poste depuis tellement longtemps ! Professeur de potions à Durmstrang...le rêve pour toi ! ...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant son air triste.

\- Je...hum...il y a une condition à cela. Tu...tu devras aller vivre chez ta mère.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question !! Pas question que j'aille vivre avec elle.

\- Tu es obligée, ma chérie. C'est la seule possibilité. Tu ne peux pas y échapper.

\- Mais papa...tu ne comprends pas. Elle me déteste, je la déteste et elle me fait vivre un véritable enfer.

\- Je sais, je sais… mais de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas rester avec moi pour la simple et bonne raison que Durmstrang est une école masculine et que ta mère habite près d'une école mixte. Et n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis ! ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'air suppliant de sa fille.

La mine boudeuse, Gabriella se rallongea et tourna le dos à son père. Ce dernier décida de la laisser réfléchir à cela, et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque son père ferma la porte de sa chambre, la jeune fille pleura pendant une dizaine de minutes. Enfin, elle décida de se ressaisir, d'accepter la dure réalité. Elle allait devoir vivre chez sa mère, contre son gré.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Gabriella repensa à son père, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis son arrivée chez sa mère, et qui ne lui écrivait pas. Elle décida de lui envoyer une lettre, afin d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Cher papa,

Je suis bien arrivé chez maman, et tout se passe pour le mieux à Poudlard. Maman m'a juste mis deux heures de retenue parce que j'avais oublié un devoirs, mais sinon tout va bien. J'adore Poudlard, et le professeur de potions est vraiment super. En plus, je vais participer à un concours de Potions avec un autre Serpentard et une Gryffondor. On a un gros problème : nos maisons étant ennemies, nous ne nous entendons pas du tout. J'espère qu'on arrivera à travailler ensemble, sans se disputer toutes les cinq minutes. Voilà, je n'ai rien de plus à te raconter (enfin, je crois…).

Et toi, sinon, comment vas-tu ? Ton poste à Durmstrang te plaît ? Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles !

Gabriella"

La jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller à la volière. Elle entra dans la tour et chercha des yeux Falcombe, sa chouette. Elle la vit enfin, perchée juste en-dessous d'une fenêtre. Elle l'appela, attacha la lettre à sa patte, l'amena près d'une fenêtre et la regarda s'éloigner, espérant avoir rapidement des nouvelles de son père.

Gabriella retourna dans sa salle commune et commença ses devoirs, en attendant d'aller faire sa deuxième heure de retenue à vingt heures. Elle fit un rouleau de parchemin sur la solution de Force, ses effets et les propriétés de ses ingrédients et un devoir de Métamorphose sur le sortilège de Disparition. Après avoir écrit pendant près de deux heures, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant sa retenue. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires, et soudain songea qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis ce midi. Elle partit pour sa retenue, espérant pouvoir descendre aux cuisines grignoter quelque chose juste après.

Sa retenue se passa comme la précédente. Maintenant, des gouttes de sang perlaient de sa cicatrice, devenue très apparente. Lorsqu'Ombrage la lâcha enfin, elle se rendit aux cuisines et demanda aux elfes de maison un repas léger, qu'ils lui préparèrent aussitôt. Une fois rassasiée, elle retourna dans son dortoir, se mit en pyjama et se coucha. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

[1] Gabriella est gauchère, comme moi


	4. Chapitre 4

Gabriella Silvera

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain matin, Gabriella se réveilla de bonne humeur. Toute la nuit, elle avait réfléchi au concours de potions. Leurs examens de BUSES étant prévus pour la fin de l'année, ils avaient tout le temps de préparer leurs potions pour le concours. Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa près de Drago et lui expliqua ses idées.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait les préparer dans la Salle sur Demande. Au moins, on n'aura pas à demander à Rogue de nous laisser une salle, et nous pourrions y trouver tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Ça te va ?

\- D'accord, mais je te laisse le soin d'en parler à Granger.

\- Alors là pas question ! Tu viens avec moi, on va lui dire ensemble ! lui dit-elle en le tirant par le bras pour le forcer à se lever.

\- ...bon...d'accord...comme tu veux...par contre on se retrouve quand là-bas ?

\- Humm...pourquoi pas ce soir à vingt heures ?

\- Ça me convient. Allons parler à Granger, ajouta-t-il avec un air de dégoût.

Les deux Serpentards se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors. Hermione causait allègrement avec Ginny, et Drago l'interrompit.

\- Granger !

\- Quoi ? répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

\- On voudrait te parler.

La jeune Gryffondor leur lança un regard noir puis, s'excusant auprès de Ginny, suivit les Serpentards en dehors de la Grande Salle. Ils l'emmenèrent dans un couloir désert.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est à propos du concours de potions, rétorqua Gabriella. J'ai trouvé l'heure et l'endroit idéals pour préparer les potions.

\- Et donc, où et quand va-t-on se retrouver ensemble ? lui répondit la Gryffondor d'un air impatient.

\- Ce soir, vingt heures, dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- D'accord, soupira Hermione. Je peux retourner manger maintenant ?

\- Vas-y, va retrouver Potter et Weaslaid, lui dit Drago.

Hermione lui lança un autre regard noir, puis repartit en direction de la Grande Salle. Drago et Gabriella la suivirent en discutant.

\- Sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher ? lança Gabriella en riant.

\- Roooh, ça va, elle a l'habitude. C'est pas pour rien que nos maisons sont ennemies. On se déteste.

\- Oui, mais souviens-toi qu'on doit faire équipe avec elle !!

\- Faire équipe avec une Gryffondor ne signifie pas forcément s'allier à Granger et sa bande.

\- Je sais mais...oh laisse tomber.

Ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner, puis partirent en cours de Divination. Comme d'habitude, Trelawney les fit travailler sur l'interprétation de leurs rêves. Gabriella se retrouva avec Drago, tandis que Pansy faisait équipe avec Blaise. Gabriella racontait son dernier rêve à son partenaire.

\- Je...j'ai rêvé que ma mère se faisait torturer par une personne dont je n'ai pas vu le visage. Elle était dans une pièce sombre, sans autre lumière que celle qui émanait de la fenêtre encastrée dans un mur.

\- Je ne trouve rien que je puisse interpréter dans ton rêve. Professeur !

Le professeur Trelawney, qui arrivait normalement à interpréter n'importe quel rêve, ne parvint cependant pas à interpréter celui de Gabriella. Ce qui inquiéta la jeune fille au plus haut point. Le professeur lui dit que ça devait être une vision, une prémonition ou quelque chose du genre.

Le cours passa rapidement, la jeune fille écoutant le récit des rêves de Drago avec une inquiétude qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi même Trelawney n'arrivait pas à interpréter son rêve.

La journée passa lentement. Gabriella n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, perdue dans ses pensées. Fort heureusement, elle n'avait pas cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sinon Ombrage lui aurait infligé une semaine entière de retenue pour rêverie. Son dernier cours de la journée n'était autre que les Potions. La jeune fille parvint à se concentrer suffisamment sur sa potion pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même. Tout comme Drago et Hermione, elle prépara correctement sa potion et obtint la note maximale.

Gabriella rentra dans son dortoir, puis se mit à ses devoirs.

Elle regarda sa montre, puis vit qu'il était déjà vingt heures moins quinze. Elle monta au troisième étage et retrouva Drago devant le mur blanc derrière lequel se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Ensemble, ils attendirent Hermione, qui arriva à dix-neuf heures cinquante-neuf.

Ils passèrent trois fois devant le mur blanc en pensant très fort à une salle où ils pourraient préparer leurs potions. Lors de leur troisième passage, une porte apparut. Drago abaissa la poignée et entra, suivi des deux filles. Il referma la porte derrière elles et ils purent alors contempler l'immense salle.

La salle était vraiment immense. Des chaudrons occupaient le milieu de la pièce. Quatre étagères remplies de livres de potions étaient alignées contre le mur de droite, tandis que trois armoires à ingrédients cachaient une partie du mur de gauche.

Les deux Serpentards s'avancèrent vers les chaudrons, tandis que la Gryffondor commençait déjà à prendre une pile de livres afin d'étudier la recette de l'élixir d'Euphorie. Elle fit apparaître deux longues tables, s'installa sur une chaise puis commença à feuilleter les livres de potions. Drago et Gabriella firent de même, tout en prenant des notes.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures, sans échanger le moindre mot. Seuls les bruits des livres lorsqu'ils tournaient une page brisaient le silence. Au bout de deux heures de travail acharné, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter là.

\- Il nous faudra encore au moins six heures pour éplucher les livres des quatre armoires, dit Gabriella. Je vous suggère de nous retrouver ici jeudi soir à la même heure.

Drago et Hermione acquiescèrent, puis rassemblèrent les nombreux parchemins éparpillés sur la table. Le trio quitta la salle, puis chacun rejoignit son dortoir.

Gabriella était étendue sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était même pas mise en pyjama, se contentant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Le temps commençait à se rafraîchir, le mois d'octobre se terminait, novembre apportant avec lui la pluie, le mauvais temps et les basses températures. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, épuisée par cette journée mouvementée.


	5. Chapitre 5

**2 semaines plus tard**

La moitié du mois de novembre était déjà passée, les températures baissaient de plus en plus, un vent glacial s'engouffrait dans les couloirs du château, les élèves gelés remettaient gants, manteaux et bonnets entre chaque cours. Le cours le plus dur à supporter n'était autre que les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui se passait obligatoirement en extérieur. Au lieu de chercher des Noueux à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, les élèves préféraient se serrer autour d'un feu. Hagrid les laissait faire, puis les ramenait au château.

Gabriella supportait mal le froid. Malgré deux t-shirts et un gros pull sous son manteau, elle grelottait sans cesse, et à chaque fin de journée se précipitait dans sa salle commune et s'installait dans un fauteuil face au feu.

Le mardi et le jeudi soir, elle retrouvait Drago et Hermione dans la Salle sur Demande. Leur élixir d'Euphorie étant presque terminé, ils commençaient à parler de la recette du Polynectar. Ce mardi-là, Hermione leur montra ses notes sur la fameuse potion, qu'elle avait faites en deuxième année.

"Polynectar

Effet : permet de prendre temporairement l'apparence d'un autre être humain.

Durée : de dix minutes à douze heures, selon les compétences du sorcier qui l'a préparée.

Potion inadaptée pour les métamorphoses animales.

Temps de préparation : un mois.

Ingrédients :

\- Sangsues.

\- Peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap.

\- Corne de bicorne en poudre.

\- Chrysopes cuites pendant 21 jours.

\- Sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune.

\- Touffes de Polygonum.

\- Cheveu ou élément du corps de la personne dont on souhaite prendre l'apparence.

Préparation :

*Première partie :

\- Ajouter 3 mesures de sisymbre dans le chaudron.

\- Ajouter 2 bottes de Polygonum dans le chaudron.

\- Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Laisser bouillir pendant 60 à 80 minutes.

\- Ajouter 4 sangsues dans le chaudron.

\- Ajouter 2 chrysopes dans le mortier.

\- Écraser avec le pilon jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine.

\- Ajouter la poudre obtenue dans le chaudron.

\- Faire chauffer à feu doux pendant 30 secondes.

*Seconde partie :

\- Ajouter 3 mesures de peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap.

\- Ajouter une mesure de corne de bicorne dans le mortier.

\- Écraser finement.

\- Ajouter la corne de bicorne écrasée dans le chaudron.

\- Faire chauffer à une température élevée pendant 20 secondes.

\- Agiter votre baguette magique.

\- Laisser bouillir pendant 1080 à 1440 minutes.

\- Ajouter un chrysope dans le chaudron.

\- Mélanger 3 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Ajouter le cheveu dans le chaudron."

\- Waw...mais où as-tu trouvé cette recette ? demanda Gabriella, curieuse.

\- Dans un des livres de la Réserve. Quand j'étais en deuxième année.

Étonnés, les deux Serpentards se demandèrent comment elle avait pu aller dans la Réserve alors qu'elle n'était qu'en deuxième année. Malgré le fait qu'ils doutaient de la qualité de cette recette, ils décidèrent de la garder quand même et de l'utiliser pour préparer leur potion. Ils choisirent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, leur élixir d'Euphorie étant déjà terminé, et de se retrouver le mardi suivant, décidant de prendre un peu de temps, estimant qu'ils avaient de l'avance sur les autres équipes.

Le lendemain, après le cours de Potions, ils allèrent voir le professeur Rogue afin de lui demander s'il avait constitué les trois autres équipes pour le concours.

\- Bien sûr, elles sont faites depuis longtemps. Il y a celle de Miss Lovegood avec Miss Chang et Mr Delizia [1]. Miss Abbott, Mr Crivey et Mr Santra [1] constituent la troisième équipe. La quatrième équipe est composée de Miss Brown, Miss Patil et Mr Finnigan.

\- D'accord. Merci professeur, dit Drago.

Ils partirent en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ombrage les attendait devant la porte de la salle, et les fit entrer.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, sortant livres, plumes, parchemins et encre, et attendaient que le cours commence. Ombrage se plaça à gauche du tableau, puis, agitant sa baguette magique, inscrit sur le tableau les instructions pour le cours.

\- Pour ce cours, vous devrez lire les chapitre 5 et 6 de votre manuel. Pour le cours suivant, vous me ferez un compte-rendu de ces deux chapitres, en écrivant au minimum un parchemin. Au travail !

"Quel cours ennuyant...franchement, lire un livre pendant toute une heure au lieu de s'entraîner à vraiment se défendre…" pensa Gabriella.

À la fin de l'heure, tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires puis sortirent, presque en courant, de la salle.

\- Miss Silvera ! Veuillez rester dans cette salle, j'aimerais vous parler.

Gabriella s'arrêta subitement, et Drago lui rentra dedans, intrigué par ce brusque arrêt. Avec un air dépité, elle se retourna puis se dirigea vers Ombrage. Drago la suivit du regard et décida d'aller manger. Le professeur ferma la porte à clé, puis se tourna vers Gabriella.

\- Alors ? Ta nouvelle école te plaît

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir, puis se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

\- Oui, mais pas ta présence.

\- Gabriella...je te signale que ce n'est pas ma faute si ton père (elle fit une moue dégoûtée) n'a pas pu te garder.

\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu me pourrisses la vie !

\- Gabriella ! Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton !

\- Et toi tu n'as pas à me traiter ainsi ! hurla la jeune fille.

La Serpentard était dans une fureur noire. La forcer à rester dans cette salle pour finalement se disputer…

\- Je peux sortir, maintenant que tu as fini de me poser des stupides questions ?

Ombrage ouvrit la porte à contrecoeur et Gabriella sortit en courant de la salle. Elle se réfugia dans la Tour d'Astronomie, puis laissa éclater ses sanglots. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De devoir supporter sa mère, qui ne faisait que l'énerver, de ne pas recevoir de nouvelles de son père, la pression du concours… Tant bien que mal, elle arrêta ses larmes et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce, la tête sur ses genoux, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle resta ainsi pendant des heures et des heures, ressassant ses sanglots et sa colère, et passa le reste de l'après-midi assise sur le sol de pierre froide, sans même penser à tous les cours qu'elle ratait, et aux professeurs qui seraient sûrement inquiets de son absence. Non, elle ne pensait plus à ça… Son esprit était retourné dans le passé, elle se rappelait les bons moments passés avec son père à Madrid, tout cela sans son insupportable mère.

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil se couchait lentement, et les nuages défilaient dans le ciel. Gabriella n'avait pas mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner, et son ventre manifestait bruyamment son mécontentement. Mais elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne voulait pas subir le regard meurtrier de sa mère lorsqu'elle serait dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait pas subir les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades, qui se demanderaient où elle était passée pendant tout ce temps. Non, elle ne voulait absolument pas avoir à supporter tout cela.

La lumière du jour baissait de plus en plus, un léger vent gelé parcourait la pièce. Soudain, la jeune fille entendit quelqu'un monter l'escalier de la tour. Drago apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'air soucieux. Il entra dans la pièce froide, silencieux. Il s'assit à côté de Gabriella, puis décida de lui parler.

\- Tu sais, on t'a cherché partout dans le château. On se demandait où tu étais passée. Tout le monde était inquiet pour toi.

La jeune fille ne dit rien, le laissant parler, l'écoutant à moitié.

\- Même Ombrage s'est mise à ta recherche. Elle était vraiment inquiète.

\- Je m'en fiche…

C'était les premiers mots qu'elle disait depuis qu'elle avait fui la salle d'Ombrage. Sa voix était un peu éraillée, à force de sangloter.

\- Tu t'en fiches ? Donc tu te caches ici par simple plaisir de te faire rechercher dans tout le château ?

\- Non, pas du tout...c'est juste que...je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

\- Alors je vais te questionner, rétorqua Drago en esquissant un mince sourire. Commençons par le début, si tu le veux bien. Comment ça se fait que tu te sois cachée ici tout l'après-midi ?

\- Je...je me suis disputée avec Ombrage…

\- Et je parie que tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin.

Gabriella acquiesça. Drago sortit sa baguette et l'agita. Quelques plats apparurent devant les deux Serpentards. La jeune fille remercia le blond d'un signe de tête et commença à manger. Drago l'observait du coin de l'oeil, mi-inquiet mi-amusé. Dès qu'elle eut fini de manger, il fit disparaître les restes du repas d'un coup de baguette magique.

Drago se leva, se plaça devant Gabriella et lui prit les mains. Il la fit se lever, puis lui dit d'un voix douce :

\- Allez, viens, on retourne au dortoir. Tu as besoin de repos.

Gabriella hocha la tête, et ils retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Arrivée devant son lit, elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas et s'endormit presque instantanément.

 **~~~~~~~~~~**

[1] J'ai bien entendu créé ces personnages. Ils sont là juste pour le concours, je ne pense pas les placer ailleurs.


	6. Chapitre 6

Gabriella dormait le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna. Dans un demi-sommeil, elle s'arrêta et se leva de son lit. Dans la salle de bain, elle se mit devant le miroir et, stupéfaite, observa son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient en broussaille, ses yeux étaient rougis, elle avait les marques de son oreiller sur la joue gauche et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Elle soupira, puis tâcha de tout remettre en ordre. Elle commença par se changer, se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, pour bien se réveiller et prépara son sac de cours pour la journée. Ensuite, elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Toujours silencieuse, elle prit son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Drago, Pansy et Blaise. Le blond l'observait discrètement, encore inquiet par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Ce mercredi, les cinquième années n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi. Gabriella en profita pour s'avancer un maximum dans ses devoirs, calée dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards. Dehors, la pluie martelait les fenêtres et ravagait le paysage. Un vent violent secouait les arbres du parc, et faisait trembler les fenêtres. Après trois heures passées à s'avancer dans ses devoirs, Gabriella rangea ses affaires puis alla poser son sac dans son dortoir.

XXX

 **Troisième semaine de novembre**

La première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard était prévue pour le samedi suivant. Drago et Gabriella décidèrent d'y aller ensemble, sans Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe ou Goyle.

Ce week-end, le temps s'éclaircit légèrement. La pluie avait cessé, mais les nombreux nuages restaient comme ancrés dans le ciel. Gabriella restait confinée à l'intérieur, frigorifiée malgré le fait que les températures soient un peu remontées.

La semaine suivante passa assez rapidement, entre l'augmentation du nombre déjà écrasant de devoirs, plus les révisions pour les contrôles devenus de plus en plus réguliers. Gabriella, à bout de nerfs, attendait avec impatience ce week-end, qui promettait d'être assez reposant.

Le week-end arriva enfin. Gabriella s'était tellement avancée dans ses devoirs qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire pour la semaine suivante. Ce qui lui laissait son week-end de libre. Pour le dernier week-end de novembre, le temps s'adoucit, les températures remontaient doucement. Un brin de soleil apparaissait de temps en temps, réchauffant légèrement les élèves frigorifiés. Mais l'après-midi, le temps changea complètement. De la neige tombait.

Gabriella rejoignit Drago devant le portail d'entrée du château, emmitouflée dans son gros manteau d'hiver, ses longs cheveux bruns lui tombant sur les épaules.

\- On y va ? demanda Drago en lui tendant la main.

\- On y va.

Elle prit sa main et tous les deux prirent le chemin qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard, silencieux. Les doigts de Gabriella étaient gelés, et des flocons s'étaient coincés dans ses cheveux.

Arrivés à Pré-Au-Lard, les deux Serpentards décidèrent de se rendre d'abord chez Fleury et Bott, puis aux Trois Balais. Dans la librairie, Gabriella récupéra les livres qu'elle avait commandés, et flâna entre les rayons. Son regard s'arrêta sur un livre à l'aspect ancien, avec une reliure verte. Le titre était gravé en lettres d'or : Les Animaux Fantastiques. Un splendide hippogriffe argenté était dessiné sur la couverture vert émeraude. La jeune fille prit le livre, sous le regard curieux de Drago, qui la suivait distraitement.

Drago et Gabriella sortirent de la librairie, puis parcoururent la rue pour se rendre aux Trois Balais. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, et s'installèrent à une table libre, au fond de la salle. Ils commandèrent deux Bièraubeurres, afin de se réchauffer un peu. Une fois leurs boissons posées sur la table, ils burent chacun une gorgée du liquide brûlant. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant à peu près cinq minutes, se contentant de se regarder de temps en temps, puis jetant un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Ce fut Drago qui brisa le silence.

\- ...tu te plais bien dans cette école ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien réussi à m'adapter.

\- Poudlard est une bonne école, mais choisir Dumbledore comme directeur…

\- Oui, c'est juste un vieux fou excentrique, ajouta la jeune fille avec un léger sourire.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire. Puis le silence s'installa, les laissant embarassés, perdus dans leurs pensées. Drago reprit, après une bonne minute de silence.

\- J'aurais voulu en savoir plus sur toi… De quelle école tu viens ?

\- Beauxbâtons.

\- Oww, l'école française !

\- Oui, c'est cela.

\- Et de quel pays tu viens ?

\- D'Espagne. Plus précisément de Madrid.

\- Ça te manque ?

\- Oui, c'est sûr, même si je me plais bien à Poudlard.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois venue à Poudlard ?

\- Mon père était professeur de potions à Beauxbâtons et il a été muté à Durmstrang. Cette école étant exclusivement masculine, j'ao dû aller vivre chez ma mère, ici, à Londres.

\- Ah oui...sacré voyage !

\- Oui, c'est sûr…

La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, le souvenir de son long voyage mouvementé en train et de son séjour à Paris lui revenant en mémoire.

 **FLASHBACK**

Deuxième semaine d'août, dans l'été précédant la rentrée de Gabriella à Poudlard

Assise dans un train, Gabriella lisait un livre, qui avait pour titre Alice in Wonderland [1]. L'histoire de la jeune Alice la fascinait, tout était tellement bien raconté qu'elle avait l'impression de plonger à son tour dans ce merveilleux univers.

Le train approchait de la capitale française. Il était parti de Madrid bien des heures plus tôt. Gabriella s'était occupée soit en lisant, soit en écoutant de la musique. Comme prévu, elle descendit du train après que celui-ci se soit arrêté dans une des nombreuses gares de Paris. Sa valise à la main, elle scrutait la foule. Soudain, une masse de cheveux blonds lui masqua la vue, et quelqu'un la serra dans une étreinte étouffée.

\- Gabriella ! Oh comme tu m'as manqué !

La concernée rit franchement :

\- Ashley ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! dit-elle en ironisant.

\- QUE deux semaines ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois.

\- Ah oui...ajouta Gabriella avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ashley lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule. Elle était vêtue d'une simple robe turquoise avec des sandales blanches. Elle portait autour du cou un magnifique collier d'opales, qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Oh la la… t'es vraiment pas possible… Bon, on y va ? À moins que tu ne veuilles rester trois heures dans cette masse grouillante.

\- Oui, c'est bon, on y va !

La brune suivit sa meilleure amie au milieu de la foule. En arrivant à l'air libre, après avoir monté un escalator en panne, Gabriella inspira une bonne bouffée d'air, comme si elle venait de passer un certain temps en apnée. Son amie l'entraîna à travers le dédale de rues bondées, pour finalement arriver devant une coquette maison en briques, dotée d'un jardin à l'avant et, probablement, d'un deuxième jardin de l'autre côté de la maison.

\- Voilà mon chez moi ! Enfin, seulement pour le week-end, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mes parents ne reviennent que lundi et Hana [2] est allée dormir chez une amie.

\- Waw...c'est...superbe !

\- Allez, viens, on va poser nos affaires et si tu veux on ira faire un tour en ville !

Gabriella alla poser sa valise dans la chambre de son amie, une pièce assez spacieuse, avec une grande fenêtre, un lit double et des murs blancs. Elle troqua ses baskets contre des sandales beiges à petit talon, puis descendit rejoindre son amie dans l'entrée. Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la maison, chacune portant une sacoche en bandoulière, sur conseil d'Ashley.

\- Dans cette ville, il vaut mieux prendre une sacoche qu'un sac à dos, car tu peux mieux surveiller tes affaires. Sinon, des voleurs pourraient te prendre tout le contenu de ton sac sans que tu t'en rendes compte. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me suis fait voler mon collier en argent qui était dans la petite poche de mon sac. Mais je vais en racheter un aujourd'hui et faire plus attention à mes affaires.

\- Et si on allait manger ? suggéra Gabriella.

\- Bonne idée ! On pourrait s'arrêter dans une boulangerie et prendre des sandwichs.

\- Ça me va !

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent dans la boulangerie la plus proche, et prirent chacune un sandwich. Après avoir mangé, elle prirent le métro pour aller visiter le coeur de la ville. Elle montèrent au somment de la Tour Eiffel et la brune, qui adorait la vue, ne cessait de prendre des photos, émerveillée. Ensuite, elles visitèrent le Louvre, et Gabriella prit assez de photos pour remplir son album photo en entier.

À la fin de la journée, les deux filles, épuisées, s'écroulèrent sur le canapé du salon de la maison d'Ashley et ses parents. Entre fous rires émerveillements et explosions de joie, la journée avait été palpitante. Elles décidèrent de parler de leur année à Beauxbâtons et de leurs vacances, tout en mangeant des oeufs brouillés et du bacon, qu'elles avaiet cuisinés.

\- ...et quand Noelina a fait exploser sa potion ? Tu te souviens ? demanda Ashley.

\- Ouii ! Elle avait de sa potion partout, même dans les cheveux.

Ashley et Gabriella explosèrent de rire, se souvenant de ce moment assez comique. Puis la blonde reprit, plus sérieusement :

\- Donc, tu dois aller vivre chez ta mère ?

\- Oui...malheureusement. Du coup je devrais aller à Poudlard...

\- Tu vas me manquer… on s'écrira toutes les semaines ?

\- Oui, Falcombe t'apportera mes lettres.

\- Et Styphon te livrera les miennes.

Après de bon repas et toute une soirée à discuter, les deux amies allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, elles visitèrent encore une bonne partie de la ville. Le dimanche à quatorze heures, Gabriella devait reprendre le train pour Calais, puis prendre l'Eurostar et rejoindre sa mère à la gare anglaise. Le matin, elle rangea toutes ses affaires dans sa valise et après un délicieux repas concocté par Ashley, elles partirent à la gare. Sur le quai, elles discutèrent encore un peu :

\- Bon courage Gaby ! Tu tiendras le coup, j'en suis sûre ! Et puis, on reste en contact de toute façon.

\- Merci Ash ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'écrirais toutes les semaines, comme promis.

Le train de Gabriella arriva. Après un dernier énorme câlin à sa meilleure amie, la jeune fille monta dans le train, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle.

 **FIN DU FLASHBACK**

Drago la tira de ses pensées en brisant le silence.

\- Oulà, c'est déjà l'heure de rentrer...on y va ?

\- Oui...lui répondit Gabriella d'un air absent.

Ils prirent le chemin qui menait au château, une légère couche de neige couvrait les graviers. Ils gravirent les marches de pierre qui menaient à la bâtisse, puis descendirent aux cachots pour aller dans leur salle commune. Cependant, la porte cachée dans le mur ne s'ouvrit pas.

\- Phineas Nigellus, répétait Drago, furieux.

\- Le mot de passe a dû changer cette nuit… On n'est pas retournés dans notre salle commune de toute la journée…

-... donc, on ne va pas pouvoir rentrer...super...manquait plus que ça…

\- Viens, on va essayer de trouver d'autres Serpentards. Ils pourront nous donner le nouveau mot de passe, suggéra Gabriella, anxieuse.

Malheureusement, après avoir fouillé le château de fond en comble, ils ne trouvèrent aucun Serpentard. Ils retournèrent devant le mur d'entrée de leur salle commune, et attendirent que quelqu'un sorte de la salle pour lui demander le mot de passe. Une heure plus tard, ils patientaient toujours. Drago et Gabriella, assis contre le mur de pierre froide, ne parlaient pas. Le jeune homme se mit à faire les cent pas, de plus en plus inquiet. La jeune fille le suivait des yeux, elle aussi inquiète.

Gabriella commençait à avoir de plus en plus froid, après deux bonnes heures assise par terre. Drago le remarqua, enleva sa veste et la mit sur les épaules de la jeune fille, qui tremblait moins à présent. Il continuait à faire les cent pas, son anxiété grandissant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il finit par se rasseoir à côté de Gabriella, épuisé. Sans s'en rendre compte, la belle Serpentard posa sa tête sur son épaule. Drago la laissa faire, trop inquiet pour remarquer ce changement de position.

Au bout de trois heures, quelqu'un daigna enfin sortir de la salle. Pansy vit, consternée, Gabriella dormir sur l'épaule de Drago et ce dernier qui ne réagissait pas. Elle s'avança vers les deux amis. Le blond leva la tête vers Pansy, son visage tendu par l'anxiété s'adoucissant légèrement.

\- Enfin ! On se demandait si quelqu'un allait finir par sortir de cette fichue salle !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne connaissais pas le nouveau mot de passe ? Oh, mon pauvre Dragounet ! ...il faudrait peut-être penser à la réveiller, elle ne va pas dormir là, ajouta Pansy en désignant Gabriella.

Drago acquiesça, puis tourant la tête, secoua légèrement la jeune sorcière. Celle-ci se réveilla doucement, les yeux encore embués.

\- On peut rentrer dans la salle. Allez, debout !

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon…

Gabriella consentit à se lever, aidée par Drago. Pansy leur donna le nouveau mot de passe, puis partit. "Scroutt à pétard", dit Drago en s'arrêtant devant le mur d'entrée. Une porte s'ouvrit, et ils entrèrent dans leur salle commune. Ils se posèrent dans les fauteuils près du feu, gelés. Gabriella rendit sa veste à Drago en le remerciant.

[1] Alice au Pays des Merveilles en français.

[2] Hana est la soeur d'Ashley.


	7. Chapitre 7

**24 décembre**

La veille de Noël arriva enfin. Peu d'élèves restaient au château pendant les vacances, préférant passer de bons moments avec leur famille. Drago, Gabriella, Blaise et Pansy étaient les seuls Serpentards à rester à Poudlard. La jeune fille s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Blaise et de Drago pendant les deux premiers jours de vacances avant cette veille de Noël. Elle leur avait acheté à chacun deux cadeaux de Noël.

L'après-midi, les trois Serpentards sortirent dans le parc du château. Beaucoup de neige était tombée pendant la nuit. Après un long moment à avancer avec de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, ils arrivèrent enfin près du lac. Soudain, Gabriella sentit un choc dans la nuque, puis un liquide froid lui couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle se retourna vivement et vit Drago hilare, qui se tenait les côtes. Elle devina qu'il lui avait lancé une boule de neige. Elle lui lança un regard mi-amusé mi-vengeur.

Préparant sa vengeance, elle façonna une boule de neige. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit que Drago et Blaise faisaient de même, chacun de leur côté. D'un coup, les boules de neige fusèrent, la plupart ratant leur cible. Les trois amis se préparèrent chacun une pile de boules de neige, posant un temps mort. La bataille reprit, chacun se reçevant des boules de neige soit dans le cou, soit en plein sur leurs manteaux, soit en plein visage, ce qui les faisait redoubler d'ardeur. Gabriella, petit à petit, se rapprochait de Drago. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche de lui, elle lui chuchota :

\- Et si on s'alliait pour mitrailler Blaise ?

\- Avec plaisir, lui murmura-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

Ils préparèrent d'autres boules de neige chacun de leur côté, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Blaise. Dans un même mouvement, ils commencèrent à lui lancer des boules de neige, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour reprendre des munitions. Après de nombreux fous rires, quelques boules de neige fusèrent encore, puis ils décidèrent d'arrêter. Trempés jusqu'aux os, de la neige froide leur coulant dans le dos, le trio reprit le chemin qui menait au château, qu'ils avaient "tracé" à l'aller. Blaise était le plus gelé, de la neige était resté accrochée à son manteau, et il avait l'impression qu'une cascade de neige coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Hermione étant partie du château pour les vacances, Gabriela et Drago devaient continuer seuls la préparation du Polynectar. Ils en étaient déjà à la fin de la première partie de la préparation. Après être entrés dans la Salle sur Demande, qui comme d'habitude laissait la salle comme elle était la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient quittée, ils prirent la recette et vérifièrent la couleur de la potion. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à ajouter les chrysopes écrasés et à faire chauffer à feu doux pendant trente secondes, ce qu'ils firent, puis éteignirent le feu, ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la Salle sur Demande.

Dans la Grande Salle, douze sapins de Noël avaient été installés, croulant sous les guirlandes. Lorsque Gabriella s'y rendit en compagnie de Drago, Blaise et Pansy (qui était revenue dans l'après-midi sous contrainte de ses parents) pour dîner, elle vit que seulement une grande table était installée dans la pièce. La neige qui tombait doucement du plafond magique se déposait sur le peu de personnes encore présentes. Les quatres amis s'installèrent. À la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et parla :

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Cette année, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un bal pour cette superbe soirée. Amusez-vous bien ! Et joyeux Noël !!

Les élèves, surpris, se regardaient furtivement. Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, la table disparut, laissant largement assez de place pour danser et de petites tables étaient installées près des murs. Une valse entraînante résonna dans la Grande Salle, venue d'on ne sait où. Dumbledore emmena McGonagall sur la piste, suivi de Flitwick et Trelawney. D'autres couples se mirent à danser. Blaise invita Pansy, et Drago et Gabriella restèrent appuyés contre un mur, l'un n'osant pas inviter sa camarade à danser, l'autre n'ayant pas non plus très envie de danser.

La valse céda la place à une musique plus moderne, et les couples se séparèrent, puis se mirent à danser individuellement ou en groupes. Gabriella, appuyée contre le mur de pierre froide, les regardait intensément, partagée entre l'envie d'aller les rejoindre et le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas tellement danser. Finalement, un slow arriva et d'autres couples se formèrent. Blaise dansa encore avec Pansy, tout en faisant, de temps en temps, un signe de tête pour encourager Drago à venir danser lui aussi. Ce dernier faisait semblant de l'ignorer, se mordant la lèvre. Puis d'un coup, il lâcha, au milieu du slow :

\- Tu...tu viens danser ? dit-il à Gabriella en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille, surprise, accepta, et lui dit :

\- Je te préviens, je ne sais pas danser.

\- T'inquiète pas, je t'apprendrais, rétorqua le blond en lui adressant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste. Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et celle-ci passa les siennes autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle se laissa entraîner, essayant de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Ce qui arriva plusieurs fois. Drago ne s'en souciait pas, continuant de la faire tourner au rythme de la mélodie. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il l'emmena s'asseoir à une table au bout de la salle, où Pansy et Blaise étaient déjà installés. Épuisés, ils s'écroulèrent sur les chaises et burent un peu de jus de citrouille. Drago se massait le pied, un air un peu douloureux sur le visage.

\- Bah alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Blaise, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

\- Rien, j'ai juste...eu un peu de mal à apprendre à Gabriella à danser, répondit le blond avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis si nulle que ça ? Oh désolée Drago, s'excusa Gabriella.

\- Pas grave. Blaise tu te souviens quand j'ai dû apprendre à Pansy à danser ?

La concernée, gênée, rougit légèrement.

\- Oui.

Il éclata de rire face à ce souvenir. Gabriella, n'y comprenant rien, demanda à Drago ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là.

\- En fait, lui expliqua-t-il entre deux fous rires, disons que comparée à Pansy, tu sais assez bien danser. Elle me marchait sur les pieds tous les deux pas et encore, Blaise et moi on a dû se relayer. On n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Mais maintenant elle s'en sort beaucoup mieux. Pas vrai, Pans' ?

Cette dernière rougit un peu plus puis, gênée, elle répondit :

\- Oui, oui...

Quelques chansons passèrent, puis un nouveau slow démarra. Drago entraîna une nouvelle fois Gabriella sur la piste, et la jeune fille tâcha de faire de son mieux pour ne pas trop lui écraser les pieds. Cette fois, elle ne les lui avaient écrasés qu'une petite dizaine de fois. Ce qui était un grand progrès. À la fin de la chanson, ils retournèrent à leur table, en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy. La musique s'arrêta, puis Dumbledore prit la parole.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Il est maintenant l'heure d'aller se coucher. Bonne nuit !

Les élèves se levèrent, puis se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs. Ils montèrent vite se coucher, complètement épuisés.

XXX

 **Le lendemain matin**

Gabriella venait de finir d'emballer les cadeaux de Drago et Blaise lorsque Pansy entra dans le dortoir.

\- Drago et Blaise nous attendent en bas pour ouvrir nos cadeaux. Tu viens ?

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes.

Pansy ferma la porte, et redescendit les escaliers. Gabriella fouilla dans sa valise, en retira le cadeau de Pansy, puis prit la pile de cadeaux posés au bout de son lit et descendit dans la salle commune. Ses amis avaient mis deux canapés face à face. Les deux jeunes hommes en occupaient un, et Pansy lui désigna une place à côté d'elle. Chacun d'eux avait une pile de cadeaux à ses côtés.

\- Alors ? Qui commence à distribuer ses cadeaux ? demanda Pansy.

\- Je veux bien commencer, s'exclama Blaise.

Il prit deux cadeaux sur la pile qui vacillait sous le poids des paquets et les tendit à Gabriella.

Celle-ci s'empressa de les ouvrir. Elle découvrit un magnifique cadre avec une photo de Drago, Blaise, Pansy et elle sous la neige, riant aux éclats. Le deuxième cadeau comportait un livre à la couverture dorée, avec pour titre Les Contes de Beedle Le Barde. La jeune fille le remercia, puis regarda les autres ouvrir les cadeaux de Blaise. Drago et Pansy reçurent aussi la photo du groupe encadrée, mais le blond eut un journal aux couleurs de Serpentard et la brune un simple bracelet vert et argent avec dessus l'inscription : "Serpentard à vie". Chacun la remercia, puis ce fut au tour de Pansy de distribuer ses cadeaux.

À Blaise, elle offrit (comme par hasard) le même bracelet qu'elle avait reçu et un livre de potions. Elle donna à Drago un kit de nettoyage pour son balai et un livre "Le Quidditch à Travers les Âges". Quant à Gabriella, elle reçut un magnifique collier d'opales et une bague avec le symbole infini. Le blond offrit à Blaise un jeu d'échecs version sorcier et un poster de son équipe de Quidditch préféré. Il donna à Pansy un magazine de mode Moldu et un album de son groupe de musique sorcier préféré. Cependant, Gabriella eut une représentation de dragon miniature et un journal vert. Drago lui murmura qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard l'utilité de ce journal.

Finalement, ce fut au tour de Gabriella. Pansy eut une bague en argent et un t-shirt vert brodé d'argent avec un serpent sur la poitrine. Blaise eut un splendide dessin de lui et de Drago dessiné par Gabriella elle-même et trois paquets de Chocogenouilles.

Drago, lui, reçut le même dessin qu'avait eu son ami et un bracelet en argent avec gravé dessus "Amis pour la vie". Il remarqua que Gabriella portait le même et un grand sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Chacun se remercia mutuellement, puis tout le monde ouvrit les cadeaux que leur famille leur avait envoyés.

Gabriella vit, désespérés, que sa mère lui avait envoyé un énorme pull rose et lui avait aussi mis une carte avec un mot : "J'espère que tu aurais moins froid avec ça". Elle froissa la carte, la jeta au feu et offrit le pull à Pansy.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà offert deux cadeaux, ça me suffit ! dit sa camarade.

\- Ça me fait plaisir. Alors tiens, prends-le.

Pansy le prit quand même, intriguée. Gabriella continua de déballer ses cadeaux. Stupéfaite, elle vit qu'elle en avait reçu deux de son père. Elle trouva un magnifique pull aux couleurs de sa maison, de l'argent coincé dans ce pull et dans l'autre paquet un sac contenant plein d'affaires à elle qui étaient restées chez son père. Soudain, Falcombe arriva, portant une lettre soigneusement cachetée. Elle prit la lettre et vit rapidement que c'était Ashley qui l'avait envoyée.

" Ma chère Gabriella,

Merci pour ta précédente lettre, ça fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Ici, tout va bien mais tu me manques terriblement. Maman te propose de venir à la maison pour les vacances d'hiver. On pourra passer plein de temps ensemble, ça serait vraiment super ! Parles-en à ta mère et donne-moi vite sa réponse.

Toutes mes amitiés,

Ashley"

Gabriella sourit en lisant cette lettre, puis ses pensées s'orientèrent vers le fait qu'elle devrait demander à sa mère l'autorisation d'aller chez Ashley pour les vacances d'hiver. Ce qui devra forcément l'amener face au crapaud rose bonbon d'un moment à l'autre. Et ce qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Le quatuor resta tout l'après-midi dans la salle commune à parler de tout et de rien. La fin de l'après-midi fut marquée par une bataille de boules de papier à travers toute la pièce. Gabriella s'alliait à Blaise, tandis que Pansy faisait équipe avec Drago, pour son plus grand plaisir. La bataille dura une bonne heure puis le quatuor, épuisé, se rassit sur les deux canapés qui se faisaient face. Pansy s'était assise à côté de Drago et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Gabriella avait pris place à côté de Blaise. Personne ne disait mot, trop perdus dans leurs pensées.

Pour la soirée, les quatre Serpentards décidèrent de se défier en mangeant des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue.

À leur demande, un saladier plein de Dragées apparut sur la table basse qu'ils avaient installée entre les deux canapés. Ils fixèrent ensemble les règles du défi : les uns après les autres, les yeux bandés, ils devraient piocher une Dragée dans le saladier et en déterminer le goût. S'ils tombaient sur un goût horrible, un bol pour cracher les Dragées était prévu à cet effet. Ils décidèrent de se répartir en équipes, l'un faisant goûter à son partenaire un des fameux bonbons. Gabriella prit place à côté de Drago et lui banda soigneusement les yeux. Sur l'autre canapé, Pansy fit de même avec Blaise.

Drago, guidé par Gabriella, prit une Dragée dans le saladier. Il hésita un instant avant de mettre la Dragée dans sa bouche. Il mâcha longuement, puis lâcha :

\- Beurk...crotte de nez.

Le quatuor éclata de rire. Ce fut au tour de Blaise. Quelques instants après avoir mit la Dragée dans sa bouche, il la cracha dans le bol tendu par Pansy.

\- Quelle horreur !! Je suis tombé sur vomi !

Pansy lui passa une bouteille d'eau. Il but le quart de la bouteille puis, le goût de vomi étant passé, il retira son bandeau et banda les yeux de Pansy. Drago enleva le sien, et banda délicatement les yeux de Gabriella. La jeune fille, guidée par Drago, prit une Dragée dans le saladier. Elle le mit rapidement dans sa bouche, puis commença à mâcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déclara :

\- ...Pop-corn !

Quant à Pansy, elle s'exclama :

\- Tutti Frutti !

\- Pourquoi c'est vous qui avez les bons et nous les mauvais goûts ? demanda Blaise.

\- Je sais pas, lui répondit Gabriella en reprenant une Dragée.

Prise d'un haut-le-coeur, elle cracha rapidement dans le bol et but au moins la moitié de la bouteille d'eau.

\- Ça va ? demanda Drago avec un air inquiet.

\- Ça peut aller, lui répondit la jeune fille en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

\- Je suppose que c'était vomi.

\- Oui. Malheureusement.

Après cela, les quatre amis décidèrent d'arrêter de manger des Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue et allèrent se coucher.


	8. Chapitre 8

Durant les jours suivants, Gabriella se rapprocha un peu plus de Drago. Ils passaient plus de temps ensemble, ignorant Pansy et ses regards jaloux.

La préparation du Polynectar avançait doucement. Drago et Gabriella en étaient au début de la seconde partie de la préparation. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la Salle sur Demande, ils virent que Pansy les attendait. Depuis un moment, elle ne les quittait plus d'une semelle, sauf lorsqu'ils allaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous les trois, ils descendirent aux cachots et rentrèrent dans leur salle commune. Blaise les attendait sur un canapé. Ils s'installèrent à côté de lui. Ils discutèrent un bon moment de tout et de rien et allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, une bonne couche de neige recouvrait le parc du château et les quatres amis décidèrent de sortir un peu, après avoir passé plusieurs jours à se concentrer sur leurs devoirs. Gabriella avait enfilé plusieurs couches de vêtements, son bonnet, son écharpe et ses gants. Chacun avait fait de même, car le temps s'était bien rafraîchi.

Ils se baladèrent un peu dans le parc, faisant le tour du lac gelé sur lequel certains élèves faisaient du patin à glace. Ils les observèrent un moment, puis reprirent leur marche, silencieux. Ce fut Pansy qui brisa le silence :

\- Et si on allait les rejoindre ?

\- Ça pourrait être marrant, ajouta Blaise.

Drago et Gabriella se regardèrent un bref moment, puis acquiescèrent. Ils rejoingirent la rive opposée du lac, assez loin des autres patineurs. Ils firent apparaître des patins, puis les enfilèrent. Doucement, ils commencèrent à avancer sur la glace. Drago n'était pas très à l'aise et perdait son équilibre. Par deux fois il se retrouva allongé sur la glace et les trois autres le relevaient tant bien que mal. Puis Gabriella décida de lui tenir le bras afin de lui assurer un meilleur équilibre. Il lui adressa un mince sourire, gardant son corps tendu.

\- Détends-toi, tu ne vas pas tomber.

\- Facile à dire pour toi, tu y arrives super bien...

\- Oui mais moi aussi je n'y arrivais pas avant. Comme pour la danse, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Allez, maintenant c'est à mon tour de t'aider !

Elle lui prit fermement le bras, puis le fit s'arrêter.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de te tendre comme un piquet et plier un peu les genoux.

Elle le fit et incita le blond à faire de même. Il plia légèrement les genoux.

\- Voilà. Comme ça, tu seras déjà plus stable. Maintenant, tu vas me laisser te guider.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, plaça ses mains sur la taille du blond et commença à le pousser légèrement. Il vacilla un peu, mais réussit à retrouver son équilibre. Arrivés au milieu du lac gelé où les attendaient Pansy et Blaise, Gabriella poussa Drago un peu plus fort et le lâcha. Il continua à avancer un peu et s'arrêta en fonçant sur Blaise, qui le retint de justesse pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Un silence s'imposa pendant quelques instants puis les quatres amis éclatèrent de rire.

\- Je suis vraiment nul en patinage, dit Drago une fois qu'ils eurent cessé de rire.

\- Mais non, tu n'es pas si nul que ça ! Tu commençes à y arriver ! répondit Gabriella.

\- Mouais...j'ai un doute là-dessus.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à laisser tomber ! Allez, viens, on recommence ! Je suis sûre et certaine que tu vas y arriver.

\- Bon...d'accord..mais après on arrête.

\- Oui. Une fois que tu auras réussi à avancer sans tomber, ajouta Gabriella avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Elle lui prit la main et le fit se mettre près d'elle.

\- Bon, maintenant je vais t'apprendre à avancer. Déjà, plie les genoux comme tu as fait tout à l'heure.

Il s'exécuta, malgré le fait qu'il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise.

\- Ensuite, tu avances ton pied droit et tu pousses, puis tu fais de même avec le pied gauche. Vas-y, essaie.

Il exécuta le mouvement, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Essaye d'enchaîner plusieurs fois ce mouvement. Euh...attends déjà je vais t'apprendre à t'arrêter, au cas où tu ailles trop vite. Tu dois juste plier un peu plus les genoux et tu mets tes pieds en canard. Voilà, comme ça.

Maintenant, essaye d'avancer un peu et arrête-toi.

Il s'exécuta sous le regard attentif de Gabriella.

\- Eh bien voilà, tu y arrives. Alors maintenant tu vas essayer de faire le mouvement pour avancer plusieurs fois de suite et de t'arrêter. Je te suivrais au cas où. Tu t'en sens capable ?

\- Ça devrait le faire.

Il avait un peu plus confiance en lui. Il commença à avancer, tandis que Gabriella le suivait, attentive à ses moindres mouvements. Ils arrivèrent près de Blaise et Pansy, et Drago s'arrêta, suivi de Gabriella. Il se stabilisa, et se tourna vers la jeune fille. Elle souriait grandement, heureuse de voir que sa leçon, même courte, avait porté ses fruits.

Ils rejoignirent la rive opposée du lac, firent disparaître leurs patins et prirent le chemin qui menait au château. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et parlèrent un moment de leur après-midi.

XXXXXX

 **Le lendemain : 31 décembre**

La veille de la nouvelle année était arrivée. Tous les élèves étaient revenus au château, et se préparaient pour la soirée, qui promettait d'être grandiose. Pansy et Gabriella décidèrent de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard. Drago et Blaise choisirent de rester dans leur salle commune en attendant le retour des filles.

Pansy emmena Gabriella d'abord chez Scribenpenne car elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle plume. Ensuite, elle la conduit chez Mme Guipure, où les deux amies achetèrent chacune une nouvelle robe. Pour finir l'après-midi, elles se rendirent aux Trois Balais pour se poser un peu avant retourner au château. Elles prirent deux Bièraubeurres et s'installèrent au fond de la salle.

\- J'ai hâte d'en être à ce soir ! Je sens que cette soirée va être inoubliable ! dit Pansy.

\- Oui moi aussi ! On va faire sensation avec nos magnifiques robes, rétorqua Gabriella.

\- En tout cas, merci de m'avoir conseillée pour le choix de ma robe parce que j'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à choisir si tu n'avais pas été là !

\- Mais derien ! Oulà il est déjà cette heure-là ? s'inquièta Gabriella en regardant sa montre. On ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut avoir le temps de se préparer.

\- Oui il vaut mieux qu'on y aille.

Elles prirents leurs sacs, remirent leurs manteaux et sortirent des Trois Balais. Elles rentrèrent au château, puis, passant dans leur salle commune sous les regards curieux de Blaise et Drago, elles montèrent dans leur dortoir afin de ce préparer pour la soirée. Les deux garçons commençèrent à grimper l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des filles lorsqu'il devint soudain raide et que les deux amis glissèrent et se retrouvèrent face contre terre en bas de l'escalier. Gabriella et Pansy venaient de passer la tête par la porte de leur doirtoir qu'elles avaient entrouverte et explosèrent de rire en remarquant leurs deux amis par terre et l'escalier devenu raide. Elles refermèrent la porte, laissant Drago et Blaise fulminer.

\- Pourquoi elles peuvent accéder à nos dortoirs et nous nous ne pouvons pas accéder aux leurs ? demanda Blaise.

\- Alors ça...j'en sais rien..., répondit Drago. Tant pis. On les verra plus tard.

Ils se posèrent dans un canapé et discutèrent en attendant leurs amies.

Dans les dortoirs des filles :

\- Attends, ne bouge pas il me reste une mèche à faire ! Pas question que je loupe ta coiffure ! dit Pansy.

\- Oui, c'est bon, je ne bouge pas.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé ! Allez, va te regarder dans la glace !

Gabriella alla dans la salle de bains de leur dortoir et se posa devant le miroir. Pansy lui avait bouclé les cheveux, et lui avait appliqué une légère couche de maquillage. Le résultat était époustouflant. Elle retourna dans le dortoir, satisfaite, et entrepris de coiffer son amie.

Une heure plus, tard, elles enfilèrent leurs robes et descendirent dans la salle commune, puis retrouvèrent Blaise et Drago près de l'entrée. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près des garçons, ces derniers en furent bouche bée. Gabriella était vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude à bretelles qui lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles. Quant à Pansy, elle portait une robe corset turquoise qui lui allait jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

\- Waw. Vous êtes vraiment magnifiques ! dit Blaise.

\- Vraiment superbes ! ajouta Drago.

Ce dernier prit avec galanterie la main de Gabriella, tandis que Blaise prenait celle de Pansy. Ils sortirent de la salle commune, suivis de tous les autres Serpentards. Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Ils entendirent des murmures d'admiration dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la longue pièce. Ils s'installèrent à leur table. La salle était bondée, tous les élèves portant des tenues de soirées plus ou moins sobres. Celle qui était la plus extravageante était bien entendu celle de Luna, qui se voyait de loin. Elle portait une robe blanche à volants parsemée de beaucoup de fleurs en plastique de toutes les couleurs et une rose aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel était accrochée dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Le dîner commença. Pour ce festin du Nouvel An, les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés. Des mets de toutes sortes, venus de tous les pays du monde remplissaient le milieu des quatre longues tables.

Lorsqu'élèves et professeurs eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde se tut. Chacun interrompit sa conversation pour écouter le directeur.

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les professeurs qui m'ont aidé à préparer cette soirée, qui promet d'être inoubliable, selon ma chère Minerva.

Il se retourna brièvement vers la concernée, qui lui adressa un léger sourire.

\- J'en profite aussi pour vous souhaiter une bonne nouvelle année, qui, je l'espère, vous sera favorable. Je reviens un instant sur l'année précédente, qui à été bouleversante pour la plupart d'entre nous. En effet, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Cédric Diggory, un vaillant Poufsouffle, a été tué par Voldemort l'année dernière.

\- Hum hum.

Ombrage venait de se lever.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que personne ici ne crois à ces sornettes ? Voldemort a été tué il y a bien des années, Albus. Il ne se peut qu'il revienne. La mort de Cédric n'était qu'un tragique accident.

Le silence fut rompu par les sanglots de Cho, et la plupart des élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Dumbledore reprit d'une voix assurée :

\- Dolorès, il me semble que pour l'instant ce soit encore moi le directeur et que je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de me couper la parole. Je vous demanderais donc de vous rasseoir et de ne plus ouvrir la bouche de toute la soirée ou bien, si vous le souhaitez, vous sortirez de cette salle.

Ombrage eut l'air outragée et sortit en trombe de la salle, tous les regards fixés sur le directeur. Quelques conversations reprirent, mais le directeur imposa une nouvelle fois le silence ;

\- Excusez l'intervention de notre professeur Ombrage. Passons à autre chose maintenant, si vous le voulez bien.

Gabriella vit du coin de l'oeil Cho essuyer ses larmes et regarder attentivement le directeur, oubliant certainement les propos grotesques d'Ombrage.

\- Maintenant que nous avons fini de dîner...

D'un seul coup, tous les plats disparurent, en même temps que les assiettes, les verres et les couverts.

\- ... je voulais vous souhaiter une très bonne soirée ! Que le bal...commence !

Il leva sa baguette, faisant jaillir une pluie de paillettes dorées du plafond. De la musique récente résonna dans la pièce. Les professeurs se mirent à danser, suivis de nombreux élèves. Gabriella, Drago, Pansy et Blaise dansèrent ensemble pendant un bon moment, pui décidèrent de se reposer un peu. Comme pour le bal de Noël, des tables étaient installées le long de la pièce. Ils se mirent à une table un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- Ouch...je ne pensais pas avoir aussi mal aux talons en si peu de temps ! commença Gabriella.

\- C'est normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude de porter des chaussures aussi hautes, dit Pansy.

\- Ça c'est sûr...

Elle retira ses sandales argentées et posa brièvement les pieds sur le sol, avant de vite les remettre dans ses chaussures, le sol étant assez froid. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis Drago et Blaise partirent chercher du jus de citrouille, laissant les deux filles entre elles.

\- Dis-moi, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes bien Drago, dit Pansy.

\- Oui, je le considère un peu comme mon frère. On s'entend bien tous les deux.

\- Nan, je ne parlais pas de ça. J'ai la forte impression que tu l'aimes plus que comme un ami, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- On est juste meilleurs amis ! rétorqua Gabriella.

\- J'ai le pressentimment qu'il se passe vraiment quelque chose entre vous, lui répondit son amie en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Les deux jeunes hommes revinrent à la table, laissant Gabriella en pleine réflexion. Elle commençait à se demander si elle ne ressentait pas vraiment quelque chose pour Drago. Elle se demandait si Pansy avait raison, s'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre eux. Drago la tira de ses réflexions en lui disant :

\- Ça va Gabriella ?

\- Oui ça va pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je sais pas, tu faisais une drôle de tête.

\- C'est parce que je pensais à quelque chose.

\- À quoi as-tu pensé pour avoir fait une tête aussi bizarre ?

\- À rien, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille.

Elle but d'une traite son jus de citrouille et regarda un instant Pansy, qui lui adressait un regard qui voulait tout dire. Elle détourna le regard, chassant ses pensées et observant les danseurs. Un moment plus tard, la musique devint plus ancienne. Un slow se mit en marche. Des élèves se prenaient par la main pour aller danser. Elle vit Drago lui tendre la sienne, qu'elle prit avec plaisir, Pansy et Blaise les suivant sur la piste. Ils commencèrent à danser, emportés par la fièvre de la musique. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille ne marcha pas sur les pieds de Drago, ce qui fit sourire le blond. La musique se termina, au grand regret des danseurs, qui quittèrent la piste. Une chanson plus moderne démarra, et les quatre amis chantèrent à tue-tête cette chanson qu'ils connaissaient quasiment par coeur. À la fin de la chanson, ils retournèrent s'asseoir un instant. Pansy s'assit à côté de Gabriella, qui avait Drago à sa droite et Blaise en face d'elle.

\- Celestina Moldubec ? Tu plaisantes ? Toi, écouter ses chansons ? Je ne comprends plus, Blaise...

\- Drago...chacun ses goûts. Toi tu aimes bien les Bizarr'Sisters alors que moi je les déteste. Et je ne te critique pas sur ce point !

\- Mais je ne te critique pas ! Je te dis juste que pour moi c'est une mauvaise chanteuse !

\- Oui, mais...

\- Mais ça suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous prendre le chou pour un rien ! Sérieusement, on dirait deux gamins en train de se battre pour une carte de Chocogrenouille ! intervint Pansy.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivies des garçons. Quelques élèves se tournèrent vers eux, se demandant certainement quelle était la raison de ce soudain fou rire. Ils finirent par reprendre contenance, parvenant cependant difficilement à complètement s'arrêter de rire. Ils dicutèrent pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, puis un autre slow démarra (All of me, de John Legend)

\- Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi, ma chère ? dit Drago en tendant la main à Gabriella en imitant un homme de cour.

La jeune fille prit sa main, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il l'emmena au centre de la piste, puis ils commençèrent à danser, emportés par la mélodie. Ils se lançaient des regards plus que passionnés, se souriant chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Gabriella commençait à comprendre que Pansy avait raison, qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour le beau blond. La chanson se termina, au grand regret de la jeune fille. Dumbledore annonça la fin du bal, et tous les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives. Drago et Gabriella se tenaient la main, suivis de Blaise et Pansy, qui discutaient de la soirée sans trop prêter attention à leurs deux amis.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, la plupart des élèves étaient partis se coucher. Seuls les quatres amis étaient encore éveillés. Drago était assis sur un des canapés de la pièce, la tête de Gabriella posée sur ses genoux. Blaise avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Pansy et commençait à s'endormir. Le calme de la pièce fit que Pansy ferma les yeux et s'endormit elle aussi.

Drago passait lentement sa main dans les cheveux de Gabriella. Celle-ci frissonnait légèrement à ce doux contact. Le blond retira sa main puis prit celle de la jeune fille, et l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Gabriella, intriguée, le suivait sans savoir où il allait l'emmener. Ils entrèrent dans une salle vide, qui ressemblait plus à un cachot qu'à une salle de cours.

\- Drago, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago venait de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné. La jeune fille, quoique déconcertée, répondit au baiser en pressant davantage ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Ce dernier prit le visage de Gabriella entre ses mains, la plaquant contre un mur. Leur baiser dura de longues minutes.

Pansy se tenait dans l'entrebaillement de la porte, les observant discrètement. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa salle commune, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle monta se coucher, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur son visage.

Drago relâcha son étreinte, laissant Gabriella respirer un bon coup. Il recula de quelques pas. La jeune fille, un peu rouge, le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je...

Il la fit taire en mettant son index devant sa bouche. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Il lui fit signe de se cacher dans l'armoire qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Lui-même se cacha sous le bureau au fond de la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard entra dans la salle. Il fureta un peu partout. Il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits provenant de cette salle. Il repartut deux minutes plus tard, claquant la porte. Drago rejoignit Gabriella. Il la serra dans ses bras, la réconfortant. La jeune fille, rassurée, se détacha du jeune homme et lui fit un vague sourire, un peu perdue face à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune et trouvèrent Blaise parfaitement réveillé, les toisant d'un regard mystérieux. Drago, gêné, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Gabriella lâcha sa main et monta se coucher, laissant les deux Serpentards s'expliquer.

\- Attends, ne me dit pas que... commença Blaise.

\- Si...

\- Drago...tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je...je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, Blaise...c'est...inexpliquable...

\- Je vois...eh bien...tu m'as l'air bien amoureux.

\- Je...oui.

Il rougit légèrement face à cette remarque.

\- Et...tu comptes le dire à Pansy ?

\- Je...écoutes, pour le moment j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler à tout le monde...je te demandes de n'en parler à personne.

\- T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Par contre Pansy est rentrée en larmes tout à l'heure...je sais pas pourquoi...

\- Tu crois qu'elle...nous a vus ?

\- Ben...je crois que oui... Sinon elle ne serait pas dans un tel état.

\- Merde...je vais faire comment, moi ?

\- Pour l'instant, il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de lui en parler.

\- D'accord.

Il tourna le dos à son ami et monta se coucher, épuisé.

 **XXXXXXX** **Quelques jours plus tard**

\- Je dois te parler !

Gabriella entra soudainement dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie. Assied-toi.

La jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise que lui montrait sa mère.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je...

Elle hésita un moment, puis reprit son souffle et lâcha d'une traite :

\- Ashley m'a proposé d'aller chez elle pour les vacances d'hiver et je voudrais y aller.

\- Tu sais, tes examens de BUSES arrivent vite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu les rates.

\- Je réviserais pendant les vacances. S'il te plaît, dit oui.

\- À une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Que tu me promettes de réviser chaque soir de tes vacances en France.

\- Je la tiendrais...

\- Tu as intérêt. Sinon tu passeras les prochaines vacances à la maison.

\- Oui...

Gabriella repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne vit pas Drago qui l'attendait au coin du couloir, trop perdue dans ses pensées.

\- BOUH !!

Elle cria, effrayée. Quand elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Drago, elle calma sa respiration et éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de son camarade.

\- Idiot, va ! dit-elle en lui donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

\- Aïe...attends, tu vas voir !

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur. Il commença à rapprocher son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

\- Hé ! Ça va, on vous dérange pas ?

Blaise et Pansy venaient d'apparaître. Les deux amoureux rougirent, et Pansy s'en alla, le visage parcouru de larmes. Blaise lui courut après et la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Drago et Gabriella, gênés, se séparèrent à contrecoeur et les rejoignirent. Pansy lança un regard noir à Gabriella, qui décida de la laisser et rentra dans la salle commune, bientôt suivie de Drago.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Dernière semaine de janvier**

Drago, Gabriella et Hermione avaient posé leurs chaudrons remplis de potions au centre de la Grande Salle. Leur complicité s'était légèrement renforcée lors de la préparation des potions. Les cinq juges se tenaient devant eux : Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Ombrage, Severus Rogue et une autre personne que les trois coéquipiers ne connaissaient pas. Un à un, ils s'avancèrent jusque devant les chaudrons, munis de leurs carnets, et prenaient des notes au fur et à mesure de leurs observations. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils retournèrent à leur place et Fudge dit aux trois adolescents :

\- Bien... Maintenant que nous avons terminé d'observer vos potions, vous allez devoir les tester. Je vous en prie, commencez jeune homme.

Quand elle se rendit compte que le Ministre de la Magie s'adressait à Drago, Gabriella sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Drago ce mois-ci, leur relation était devenue plus intense que jamais. Pansy ne leur adressait plus la parole et Blaise tentait en vain de lui faire dire ce qui la tracassait tant. En vain. Elle restait cloîtrée dans le dortoir tout le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas cours. Gabriella commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son amie, qui refusait de lui adresser la parole, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire bonjour.

Drago s'avança vers les chaudrons, un peu mal à l'aise. Gabriella espérait que la potion soit réussie. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, après tout ces bons moments passés à ses côté. Le blond prit une fiole sur la table qui était à sa droite, puis la remplit de Polynectar. Il revint près de Gabriella, puis discrètement lui prit un cheveu et le mit dans la fiole. Gabriella, anxieuse, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il porta la fiole à ses lèvres, humant le léger parfum de rose qui en émanait. Il but une gorgée du liquide. Quelques instants plus tard, la potion fit effet. On n'aurait su laquelle des deux personnes était la vraie Gabriella. La ressemblance était époustouflante. La jeune fille regarda son ami, et étouffa un rire. Rogue vint vers Drago et lui donna une potion qui lui fit retrouver son apparence normale, au grand soulagement de Gabriella. Une des deux potions au moins était réussie. Les juges prenaient des notes. Puis ce fut au tour d'Hermione de tester la seconde potion. L'élixir d'Euphorie. Croisant les doigts pour que la potion fonctionne correctement, Gabriella observait la Gryffondor qui versait du liquide dans une autre fiole. Drago prit la main de Gabriella et cette dernière la serra fort, se mordant la lèvre à cause du stress. Il fallait que la potion soit réussi. Hermione but la potion. Quelques instants plus tard, les effets de la potion furent ceux attendus. Gabriella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement tandis que les juges reprenaient des notes. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Fudge se leva et dit aux deux Serpentards et à la Gryffondor :

\- Bien...très bien. Merci de votre participation, jeunes gens. Nous allons maintenant discuter entre nous pour parler de votre note finale. Nous vous appelerons quand nous aurons terminé.

Les trois élèves sortirent de la salle, un peu plus sereins mais néanmoins un peux anxieux quand à la note que leur donnerait les juges. Blaise et Pansy se tenaient devant la porte, attendant le rapport de leurs amis avec fébrilité.

\- Tout a été parfait. Les potions ont eu les effets escomptés. Les juges sont en train de discuter notre note, annonça Drago.

\- C'est super ! Avec ça, il serait impossible de ne pas gagner ce concours, répondit Blaise.

\- Oui c'est sûr ! On a vu Seamus et son équipe sortir de cette salle ce matin et franchement...je crois que la potion a fini par exploser, raconta Pansy, adressant la parole à ses amis pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Dumbledore passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle et leur dit que les juges avaient convenu d'une note et qu'il leur fallait retourner dans la pièce.

\- Bonne chance ! leur dit Blaise juste avant qu'ils repartent.

Les juges les attendaient, leurs regards fixés sur eux. Rogue annonça :

\- Nous vous avons accordé la note de 17/20, car l'élixir d'Euphorie n'avait pas tout à fait la couleur qu'il aurait dû avoir.

\- Sinon, dans l'ensemble, vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Vos potions étaient réussies. Félicitations, dit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez à présent retourner dans vos salles communes. Les résultats du concours seront annoncés à la fin du dîner.

Les trois coéquipiers sortirent de la salle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux Serpentards les attendaient toujours, impatients d'en savoir plus.

\- Alors ? demanda Blaise.

\- ON A EU 17/20 !! s'exclama Gabriella.

Elle serra ses amis dans ses bras.

\- Au fait...merci Hermione. Je crois que sans ton aide on n'y serait jamais arrivés ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Mais...derien ! répondit la Gryffondor en rougissant légèrement.

Elle partit en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, laissant les quatre amis discuter tout en rentrant dans leur salle commune. Gabriella tenait la main de Drago, plus heureuse que jamais. Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Pansy, qui perdit son sourire et affichait un air triste. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, ils virent que tous les élèves les attendaient. Lorsque Drago et Gabriella leur annoncèrent la note qu'ils avaient obtenu, ils les applaudirent bien fort et les félicitèrent. Ils leur laissèrent un canapé et se mirent autour d'eux pour les écouter. Le duo leur raconta leur arrivée dans la salle, les tests des potions et le moment où ils avaient attendu leur note.

\- Et on devrait avoir les résultats ce soir après le dîner, ajouta Drago.

\- J'ai tellement hâte de savoir les résultats ! lança un première année.

\- Moi aussi !! clamèrent quelques autres.

Le dîner arriva vite, au grand bonheur du quatuor de Serpentard. Comme d'habitude, les elfes de maison avaient préparé de nombreux plats tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Les élèves se régalèrent de ces délicieux mets. À la fin du repas, les assiettes, couverts, verres et plats disparurent, puis Albus Dumbledore se leva.

\- Comme certains le savent déjà, le professeur Rogue, Cornelius Fudge et moi-même avons organisé un concours de potions. Les participants à ce concours sont le plus souvent d'une seule maison mais certains ont dû faire équipe, malgré les préjugés concernant leurs maisons respectives. Ils ont malgré tout brillamment réussi ce concours, en faisant preuve de coopération. Les participants ont été réunis en quatre équipes de trois. Chacune d'elles devait préparer deux potions en un temps imparti de trois mois : un chaudron d'élixir d'Euphorie et un chaudron de Polynectar. Leurs potions ont été testées par les élèves de chaque équipe cet après-midi même, dans cette pièce. Nous leur avons donné leur note. Certains se sont montrés plus brillants que d'autres. Nous allons désormais annoncer le classement. Monsieur le Ministre, je vous en prie, dit-il en se tournant vers Fudge.

Le Ministre de la Magie s'avança, une liste à la main, et se plaça là où était Dumbledore quelques instants auparavant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge puis dit :

\- En quatrième et dernière position...l'équipe de Lavande Brown, Padma Patil et Seamus Finnigan !

Les deux filles, furieuses, lançaient des regards noirs à Seamus. Leur potion avait explosé avant même qu'elles l'aient testé et la façon dont Rogue les avait regardé signifiait sûrement qu'il savait que les Gryffondor allaient perdre depuis le début. En même temps, avec Seamus comme partenaire, qui réussirait sa potion ?

\- La troisième place revient à l'équipe de...

Gabriella se mordait la lèvre, inquiète. Drago tentait de la rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait. La jeune fille avait si peur d'échouer, après trois mois de travail.

\- ... Hannah Abbott, Colin Crivey et Wyatt Santra !!

Gabriella jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, qui commençaient à être de plus en plus nerveux. Drago commençait lui aussi à montrer des signes d'anxiété, en tripotant sa manche et en tapotant la table de ses doigts.

Gabriella sourit à ces gestes, mais ne parvenait pas elle aussi à garder son calme. Une fois que les acclamations eurent fini de retentir, Fudge reprit :

\- La seconde place est attribuée à l'équipe de...

La tension était palpable. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience les résultats. Drago et Gabriella frémirent, le stress augmentant au fur et à mesure que le Ministre faisait durer le suspense.

\- ...Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang et Matt Delizia !!!

Des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts. Gabriella, Drago, Pansy et Blaise avaient les larmes aux yeux. Leur bonheur était si intense qu'ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras. Fudge reprit joyeusement :

\- Au prix d'une intense collaboration, l'équipe qui finit première aura travaillé dur pour obtenir ce résultat ! Je vous prie d'acclamer Drago Malefoy, Gabriella Silvera et...Hermione Granger !!!

Ron et Harry se tournèrent brusquement vers Hermione, complètement désemparés, tandis que les applaudissements crépitaient autour d'eux.

\- Quoi ? Attends, Hermione, tu as travaillé trois mois avec deux Serpentards et tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?? dit Ron.

\- Je vous ne l'ai pas dit pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas envie de vous le dire ! J'ai le droit d'avoir mes petits secrets, rétorqua Hermione.

\- Tes petits secrets...ouais, c'est ça...tu as traîné avec Malefoy pendant tout ce temps et...

Il fut interrompu par Fudge qui s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour pouvoir reprendre la parole dans le calme :

\- Nous allons maintenant remettre la coupe de Potions à ce formidable trio. Drago, Gabriella, Hermione...veuillez me rejoindre.

Les trois coéquipiers se levèrent en même temps, puis se placèrent à côté du Ministre. Il leur remit une coupe faite d'or, en forme de chaudron, posée sur un socle sur lequel étaient gravés leurs noms. Il les remercia pour leur participation et remercia les autres participants, puis reprit place à la table des professeurs, laissant Dumbledore prendre la parole.

\- Je voudrais remercier les juges qui m'ont aidé à organiser ce concours. Merci d'applaudir Cornelius Fudge, Severus Rogue, Dolorès Ombrage et...Kingsley Shacklebott !

Des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

\- Je vais m'attarder un moment sur une chose qui m'a étonné. Nous savons tous que Serpentard et Gryffondor sont ennemis depuis toujours. Cependant, ce soir, nous avons une belle preuve que cette animosité entre ces deux maisons n'est pas toujours là. En effet, Gabriella, Drago et Hermione nous ont montré que malgré cela, une coopération est possible entre ces deux maisons. Je vous prie tous de suivre leur exemple. Toutes les maisons sont différentes, chacune a ses qualités et ses défauts. Chacune a sa part d'ombre et de lumière. Merci de votre participation, chers élèves.

Il retourna s'asseoir près des autres professeurs, et les élèves quittèrent la salle en discutant avec ferveur. Drago regarda un instant les autres élèves, et son regard s'arrêta sur une certaine personne. Amusé, il murmura dans l'oreille de Gabriella :

\- Regarde la tête que fait Weaslaid. Apparemment, il ne savait pas que sa copine avait bossé avec nous pendant deux mois.

Gabriella, intriguée, regarda le roux et constata qu'en effet, Ron faisait la moue, ignorant Harry qui tentait de lui parler, sans recevoir aucune réponse. Le regard désespéré que le brun lança à Hermione n'échappa pas à la belle Serpentard. Les quatre Serpentards prirent le chemin de leur salle commune, en compagnie de leurs camarades, qui ne cessaient de les féliciter. Décidant d'échapper à cette foule oppressante, le quatuor ralentit et s'engagea dans un couloir plus étroit, dans lequel ils n'entendirent plus les bruits de pas, à part les leurs, qui résonnaient dans ce couloir sombre qui semblait sans fin. Un silence pesant s'était installé. Soudain, un cri se fit entendre. Drago et Gabriella, étant les premiers à avoir pénétré dans ce couloir, se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, inquiets. Un autre bruit se fit entendre, près du mur à leur gauche, comme si quelqu'un venait de gifler une autre personne.

\- Lumos, dit Gabriella en sortant sa baguette.

Elle scruta un instant l'espace éclairé par sa baguette, puis stupéfaite manqua de lâcher sa baguette. Blaise se massait la joue, un air déconfit sur le visage. Quant à Pansy, elle semblait plus redoutable que jamais. Drago et Gabriella échangèrent un regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Furieuse, Pansy partit en courant, bousculant ses deux amis au passage. Blaise, l'air désespéré, affichait un air triste, qui contrastait avec son habituel sourire.

\- Nox.

Gabriella éteignit sa baguette. D'un léger signe de la main, elle invita les garçons à avancer. Ils rejoignirent leur salle commune dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce aux teintes vertes, les autres Serpentards les attendaient. Des banderoles vert et argent étaient accrochées sur les murs, des confettis jonchaient le sol et des serpentins étaient pendus au plafond. Gabriella décida de monter se coucher. Drago et Blaise firent de même, trop fatigués pour pouvoir fêter leur victoire. Lorsque Gabriella entra dans le dortoir, elle vit Pansy allongée sur son lit, les yeux grand ouverts.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- ...ça pourrait aller mieux...répondit son amie d'une voix lasse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure, avec Blaise ?

\- Rien...

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir, de toute façon je finirais par le savoir. Allez, Pans'...fais-moi confiance...

\- Je...je... Je...il a essayé de m'embrasser et je l'ai giflé...

Elle fondit en larmes. Gabriella la serra dans ses bras, compatissante.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je...je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça...

\- Moi non plus je ne comprends pas...il a bien vu dans quel état ça t'a mise.

\- Oui...

Elle sécha ses larmes, les yeux rougis.

\- Je pense que tu devrais dormir. Il faut que tu te reposes pour être en forme pour demain.

\- Il se passe quoi demain ? demanda Pansy.

\- Le...

\- Ça me reviens ! Le match de Quidditch entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-elle. Désolée de t'avoir coupé la parole.

Devant l'excitation soudaine de son amie, Gabriella éclata de rire, bientôt suivie de Pansy. L'ambiance se détendit légèrement. Les deux amies allèrent se coucher, épuisées par cette longue journée.

XXX

\- Et c'est parti ! Les joueurs s'élancent dans les airs. Les deux attrapeurs parcourent déjà le terrain, cherchant le Vif d'Or. Le Souafle est lancé, les joueurs se précipitent pour l'attraper et...Angelina Johnson a le Souafle ! Elle avance vers les buts mais les Serpentard lui bloquent le chemin ! Ils réussissent à traverser le terrain, Souafle en main et...10 POINTS POUR SERPENTARD !!

Comme d'habitude, c'était Lee Jordan qui commentait le match. McGonagall était assise près de lui, sûrement pour éviter un manque de fair-play du Gryffondor. Le match se poursuivit, sous un temps glacial. Les spectateurs étaient gelés jusqu'à la pointe des orteils. Ils suivaient le match avec avidité. D'un côté, les Serdaigle, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, supportant l'équipe rouge et or, et de l'autre côté les Serpentard, encourageant leur équipe. Drago et Harry volaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, essayant de repérer le minuscule Vif d'Or. Gabriella et Pansy, munies de Lorgnospectres, suivaient le match avec attention, priant pour que Serpentard gagnent.

Soudain, les deux attrapeurs foncèrent, sous les yeux attentifs de la foule. Drago et Harry étaient maintenant côte à côte, essayant d'attraper le Vif d'Or qui volait devant eux. Il s'éleva dans les airs, suivi des deux rivaux, qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le saisir. D'un coup, Harry l'attrapa et Mme Bibine siffla la fin du match. Lee Jordan annonça les résultats :

\- 180 points pour Gryffondor et...200 points pour Serpentard !!!

Les élèves de la maison vert et argent explosèrent de joie, tandis que face à eux les trois autres maisons affichaient une mine révoltée. Les joueurs de l'équipe de Serpentard avaient l'air plus que ravis. Les spectateurs sortirent des gradins pour féliciter les joueurs.

Ces derniers rejoignirent leurs vestiaires sous une salve d'applaudissements, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Gabriella et Pansy attendirent leurs amis près des vestiaires. Ils sortirent rapidement, tenant leurs balais, et marchaient tout en discutant. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les deux filles qui, face à leur indifférence et en même temps, lancèrent un "Hum humm" façon Ombrage. Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, une expression apeurée sur le visage, craignant que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal les attende. Ils furent surpris en voyant Gabriella et Pansy, côte à côte, et leur peur se transforma en éclats de rire.

\- Mais ça va pas la tête ? On croyait que c'était Ombrage ! s'exclama Blaise.

\- C'était le but, rétorqua Gabriella, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous êtes complètement maboules, dit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Comme si on le savait pas ! répondit Pansy en lui tirant la langue.

\- Eh ! Mais...

\- Chuut ! murmura Gabriella suffisamment fort pour que ses trois amis l'entendent.

Ils se stoppèrent net et s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, prenant le chemin qui menait au château. Dolorès Ombrage venait d'apparaître non loin d'eux, sortant des gradins, en pleine discussion avec Rusard. Gabriella, l'air soudain inquiète, pressa le pas, forçant Pansy à accélérer elle aussi. Elles allèrent jusque devant leur salle commune et attendirent Drago et Blaise. Elles reprirent leur souffle, épuisées par cette marche rapide. Les deux amis ne tardèrent pas, silencieux, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Le quatuor rentra dans leur salle commune.

Les banderoles vert et argent de la veille n'avaient pas été retirées, et les autres Serpentard faisaient la fête. Malgré le fait qu'ils auraient aimé parler un peu entre eux, les quatre amis se joignirent aux autres et profitèrent de cette belle soirée. Certains avaient été dans la cuisine et avaient ramené plein de plats et de gâteaux, d'autres des carafes de jus de citrouille... De la musique résonna soudain dans la pièce, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Ils poussèrent les meubles contre les murs, libérant ainsi un espace suffisamment grand pour pouvoir danser. Les Serpentard dansèrent jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir puis, épuisés, s'écroulèrent sur les fauteuils et canapés. Ils continuaient à discuter joyeusement. Le quatuor avait réussi à prendre deux fauteuils. Gabriella s'était assise sur les genoux de Drago, et celui-lui passait sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille. Quant à Pansy, elle était assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel Blaise avait pris place. Ils commentaient le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi.

\- Quand je pense que j'avais presque attrapé le Vif d'Or...

\- Rooh...mais Drago c'est pas grave ! Et puis l'important c'est que vous avez battu Gryffondor, non ? lui dit Gabriella de sa douce voix.

\- Oui mais...si ce sale petit Potter ne m'avait pas poussé...ah je te jure que je me le ferais, lui, un jour ! s'énerva Drago.

\- Eh ! Calme-toi, Dray ! On va éviter les meurtres avec Ombrage dans les parages, dit Blaise.

\- mmmh...

\- Oh, cesse de faire la boude !

Gabriella lui releva le menton, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Il se calma, sans quitter son amie des yeux. Leur échange dura un long moment, et lorsqu'ils rompirent ce contact, ils virent Pansy et Blaise qui les regardaient attentivement. Pansy avait perdu sa mine joyeuse, et Blaise semblait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je vais me coucher, annonça brutalement Pansy.

Ses amis la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Elle alla dans son dortoir. Drago, Blaise et Gabriella ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Blaise monta lui aussi dans son dortoir, prétextant avoir un devoir à terminer. Les deux amoureux, désormais seuls, restèrent encore un moment les yeux dans les yeux, savourant chaque instant passé l'un avec l'autre. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, profitant d'un instant de répit. Un élève sortit du dortoir des garçons, le contraignant à se séparer. Une pointe de déception pouvait se lire dans leurs yeux.

Gabriella aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité. Elle voulait rester avec Drago le plus de temps possible. Elle frissonna. La température avait chuté brutalement. Drago se leva et par galanterie, alla lui chercher une couverture. Elle s'enveloppa dedans, et sentit la fatigue l'envahir soudainement. Drago déposa un léger baiser sur son front et partit dans son dortoir, préférant la laisser dormir là. La jeune fille s'endormit rapidement, emportée dans un tourbillon de rêves.


	10. Chapitre 10

**14 février**

Ce matin-là, Gabriella se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Ces derniers temps, elle passait de nombreuses heures en compagnie de Drago, à se balader dans le parc, fait le tour du lac ou tout simplement s'allonger au pied du saule pleureur, en bordure du lac. Ils discutaient, rigolaient, bref passaient de très bons moments ensemble. Ils s'aimaient de plus en plus chaque jour. La belle Serpentard alla dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, prit sa douche et s'habilla tout en repensant à ces merveilleux moment passés en compagnie de Drago. Elle sentait que ce jour allait être fabuleux. Elle passa un moment à se coiffer, puis observa son reflet dans la glace. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, formant des boucles gracieuses. Elle fut stoppée dans sa contemplation par Pansy, qui entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et lui lança :

-Gabriella ! Drago t'attends !

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive dans cinq minutes ! dit-elle joyeusement.

Pansy repartit, laissant Gabriella finir de se préparer. La jeune fille regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, remit une mèche rebelle à sa place et sortit d'un pas déterminé de la salle de bain. Elle prit son écharpe et sa cape, qui étaient posées sur son lit, les enfila et descendit rejoindre Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond l'attendait en bas des escaliers de son dortoir. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille puis prit sa main et l'entraîna en dehors de la salle commune. Ils sortirent du château, et prirent la route qui menait à Pré-Au-Lard. Les deux Serpentard entrèrent dans le salon de thé de Mme Piedoddu. Des petits anges volaient au-dessus des couples présents dans la pièce et jetaient des coeurs en papier sur les élèves. Ils décidèrent de s'installer à une table éloignée de l'entrée, pour être plus tranquilles. Un petit ange vint se mettre au-dessus de leurs têtes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Gabriella esquissa un sourire gêné, tandis que Drago se passait la main dans ses cheveux. Elle contempla un instant le blond, pendant qu'un silence s'installait. La brune ne savait pas quoi dire, et Drago non plus. Leurs regards se croisèrent une nouvelle fois et lorsque chacun vit la gêne dans les yeux de l'autre, ils éclatèrent de rire et l'ambiance se détendit. Ce fut Gabriella qui entama la discussion :

\- C'est bientôt les vacances...tu vas me manquer...je vais être loin de toi pendant deux semaines...

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer...on s'écrira ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Si tu veux, tu pourrais passer un week-end avec moi pendant les prochaines vacances, suggéra Draco.

\- Je viendrais avec grand plaisir ! accepta Gabriella, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant quelque chose à dire, alors que Gabriella examinait la pièce du regard. La grande salle était composée de nombreux boxes, créés pour conserver l'intimité de chaque couple. Cependant, la jeune fille parvint à distinguer Ginny et un autre Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait pas en train de s'embrasser. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, puis lui sourit grandement.

 **PDV INTERNE : DRAGO**

Je cherchais un moyen d'annoncer à Gabriella ce que je voulais lui dire. Malgré les liens qui s'étaient forgés entre nous, notre grande amitié, je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle. N'ayant pas l'esprit gryffondorien, je ne trouvais pas assez de courage pour lui dire. Je finis par tenter de lui avouer :

\- Gabriella ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et me regarda dans les yeux. De la douceur et de l'amour se reflétaient dans ses beaux yeux noisettes.

\- Oui ?

Elle remarqua mon air songeur et devint quelque peu inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, la rassurais-je.

Je pris sa main et la serrais délicatement.

\- Je...j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Te concernant. Nous concernant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son sourire diminua, elle semblait assez inquiète.

\- Rien de grave, rassure-toi. C'est juste que...

J'hésitais un moment puis lançait, confiant :

\- Gabriella, je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et tu le sais...je...je voudrais...que tout ça se concrétise. Enfin...je veux dire...

Je m'arrêtais un instant, la fixant d'un regard intense, puis prit une grande inspiration et déclara :

\- Gabriella, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Je la vis hésiter un moment, surprise par cette déclaration innatendue.

 **PDV INTERNE : GABRIELLA**

J'étais complètement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. Drago, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, voulait que je sois sa petite amie ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Tout me semblait irréel. Je vivais comme une utopie avec lui, depuis quelques mois nous étions si proches que j'étais étonnée qu'il me le demande si tard. Je repensais à tous les bons moments qu'on avait passés ensemble, de notre premier slow au bal de Noël à notre premier baiser dans une salle inutilisée depuis longtemps en passant par la leçon de patinage sur le lac et notre bataille de boules de neige avec Blaise. Tout cela avec été tellement merveilleux, nous filions le parfait amour. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il me déclarait sa flamme. Je souris largement quand il me l'annonça. Je ne savais que lui répondre. Pour moi, j'étais déjà en couple avec lui depuis notre premier baiser. Mais bon, je lui répondis quand même :

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ?

Je ris légèrement, puis il se rapprocha de moi et nous échangâmes un long baiser passionné, un baiser qui scellait notre amour. Après quelques minutes, nos lèvres se séparèrent et nous nous rassîmes l'un en face de l'autre. J'arborais un sourire plus grand que jamais. Cette journée était la plus belle à mes yeux.

 **PDV EXTÉRIEUR**

Les deux amoureux se dévoraient des yeux. Leur bonheur était si intense qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas la serveuse qui était arrivée et attendait qu'ils commandent. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, sortant les deux Serpentards de leur petit nuage.

\- Désolée. Je vais prendre un chocolat chaud, s'excusa Gabriella.

\- Je vais prendre la même chose, dit Drago.

La serveuse partit, leur laissant un moment de répit. Drago et Gabriella échangèrent des regards confus. La serveuse revint un instant plus tard, portant deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle les posa sur la table, puis repartit servir d'autres clients.

\- Drago... soupira Gabriella.

\- Quoi ?

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire. Le blond, interloqué, s'avança vers elle et lui prit les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille, en guise de réponse, approcha sa tête de la sienne et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Drago. Il répondit à ce doux baiser en la collant contre le mur. Gabriella frissonna au contact de la pierre froide du mur.

\- Je t'aime... lâcha la Serpentard.

\- Moi aussi...

Leur baiser dura un long moment, pendant lequel le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

\- Gabriella, attends !

La belle Serpentard se retourna vivement. Non loin d'elle se tenait Pansy, un bout de papier dans la main. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle la vit.

\- Dépêche-toi, le Poudlard Express va bientôt démarrer !

Son amie courut jusqu'à elle puis, essouflée, lui tendit le morceau de papier et lui annonça :

\- Tiens, c'est de la part d'Hermione.

\- Hermione ??

Gabriella se demanda pourquoi Hermione avait voulu lui transmettre ce message, mais surtout pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas donné en mains propres au lieu de le faire passer par Pansy. Elle lut rapidement le message, puis porta la main à sa bouche, sous le choc . Les yeux grand ouverts, elle fixait le papier avec insistance et inquiétude, comme si elle aurait pu trouver un message caché dans la lettre. Malheureusement, elle ne trouva rien et fut contrainte, après avoir remercié Pansy, de monter à bord du Poudlard Express. Elle déposa sa lourde valise dans un des filets à bagages et s'assit sur un des sièges d'une cabine libre.

La jeune fille admira le château, dont la silhouette se profilait au loin, avant que le train ne démarre. Ses pensées, d'abord occupées par l'étrange lettre que lui avait adressée Hermione, dérivèrent et elle songea à Drago, resté avec Blaise à Poudlard. Il allait lui manquer terriblement pendant ces deux longues semaines loin de lui. Elle se promit de lui écrire pendant son voyage, et sourit en voyant Falcombe s'agiter dans sa cage, posée à côté d'elle. La Serpentard sortit de son sac une boîte de Miamhibou et en donna à sa jolie chouette. Ravie, celle-ci lui donna des coups de bec affectueux sur les doigts. Gabriella caressa lentement ses douces plumes, et le volatile sembla s'endormir un instant.

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait non loin de sa cabine. Elle sortit de ses pensées et aperçut brièvement un élève courir après un autre, chahutant dans le couloir. Légèrement énervée, elle ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa cabine.

\- Hey ! On ne court pas dans les couloirs ! cria-t-elle.

Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent net, puis lui adressant un regard noir, partirent du wagon. Gabriella, soulagée, les regarda s'en aller. Elle soupira et, lançant un regard dansle couloir, commença à refermer la porte, mais quelqu'un qui venait d'arriver soudainement bloqua la porte avec son pied.

\- Hé !! J'aimerais bien...

Elle s'interrompit net en reconaissant le joli blond qui se tenait en face d'elle et la regardait avec une pointe d'amusement dans les yeux.

\- Eh ben alors ? On ne reconnaît même plus son petit ami ? lui lança-t-il ironiquement.

\- Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu...

Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuses. Le jeune homme sourit et entra dans le compartiment, refermant avec soin la porte derrière lui. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

\- Voilà, ta porte est fermée, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- Pfff... soupira la sorcière, exaspérée. J'aurais pu la fermer toute seule, ajouta-t-elle avec une touche d'humour dans la voix.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais te voir.

Gabriella sourit et s'assit sur un des sièges. Drago se plaça juste en face d'elle, posant ses mains sur ses genoux. Il la fixa d'un regard intense.

\- Tu n'es pas censé rester au château ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais je...je ne tiendrais pas ces deux semaines sans toi...

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur. Gabriella étouffa un rire, puis lui répondit :

\- Et que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'as pas ta valise, et tu ne peux venir chez moi puisque je vais en France !

\- Pour ma valise, elle est dans un de ces filets à bagages.

Gabriella leva la tête et vit qu'effectivement, la valise de Drago était là. Intriguée, elle demanda :

\- Et donc, où vas-tu aller pendant ces deux semaines ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas...

Elle le regarda longuement, étonnée.

\- Tu...ne sais pas où tu vas loger ?

\- Non, affirma-t-il.

\- Tu...vas faire quoi si tu ne sais pas où tu vas ?

\- Aller avec toi.

\- Quoi ?? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Absolument.

\- Je...

Elle ne sut que dire. Les dires du blond l'avaient surprise. Elle pensa à Ashley, et se demanda si elle avait la place d'accueillir une personne de plus, étant donné qu'Hana et ses parents seront aussi présents. Elle pensa aussi à son père, dont elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis la rentrée. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement, elle avait peur que quelque chose lui soit arrivé. La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et vit Drago qui la fixait, attendant certainement une réponse. Confuse, elle répondit :

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible...

Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin, écrivit rapidement un court mot, sortit Falcombe de sa cage, lui attacha la lettre à la patte et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago regardait la scène, intrigué. Gabriella ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa sa chouette sortir. Elle resta un momenr derrière la vitre, la regardant s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus visible. Elle se rassit et vit Drago la regarder d'un air interrogateur. Elle se dit qu'il devait se demander ce qu'elle avait écrit. Le rassurant d'un léger sourire, elle posa sa tête contre la vitre et observa le paysage.

 **Arrivée à la gare de Paris**

\- Gabriella !!

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant son nom, et vit son amie qui l'attendait, non loin d'elle, au milieu de la foule. Elle la rejoignit rapidement, suivie de Drago et traînant sa lourde valise. Elle serra Ashley dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué !! s'exlama la blonde.

\- Toi aussi !

Gabriella s'interrompit en voyant Drago à quelques pas d'elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Ashley, je te présente Drago. Drago, voici Ashley.

Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées et sourit à la jeune française.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer.

\- Moi de même.

\- On y va ? coupa Gabriella.

\- C'est parti ! s'exclama Ashley.

Elle les emmena au-dehors. En ce mois de février, le temps était plutôt doux malgré les nombreux nuages qui masquaient le ciel. Gabriella remit son écharpe vert et argent et suivit ses deux amis à travers la ville. Elle ne quittait pas Drago des yeux, veillant à ce qu'il ne se perde pas dans la foule bruyante de la capitale. Une fois arrivés devant la splendide maison dans laquelle Ashley et sa famille habitaient, les deux Serpentard échangèrent un sourire. Leur trajet en train depuis Londres avait été très long, et ils avaient hâte de profiter de leurs deux semaines de vacances. Ils entrérent dans la bâtisse et déposèrent leurs valises dans l'entrée en attendant qu'Ashley leur montre leurs chambres. Elle déboula dans l'entrée, sortant du salon où ses parents regardaient la télévision.

\- Venez, je vais vous présenter. Enfin, surtout Drago puisque mes parents te connaissent déjà, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Gabriella.

Les trois sorciers entrèrent dans un grand salon lumineux, et suivirent Ashley, qui les emmena devant ses parents.

\- Papa, maman, je vous présente Drago, un ami de Gabriella, qui est aussi à Poudlard.

\- Enchanté, jeune homme. Je suis Anthony, le père d'Ashley, et voici Tiana, ma femme.

\- Enchanté, répondit le blond.

Un silence gêné s'installa, laissant les trois sorciers et les parents dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Ashley qui rompit le silence :

\- Et si je vous montrais vos chambres ?

\- Bonne idée ! dit Gabriella.

Drago, Gabriella et Ashley sortirent du salon, prirent leurs valises et montèrent à l'étage. La parisienne les fit entrer dans une chambre simple aux murs blancs et dotée d'un lit simple, d'une table de nuit en bois et d'une penderie.

\- Ici, ça sera ta chambre, annonça-t-elle à Gabriella.

\- Waw... dit Drago.

\- C'est une simple chambre, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, rigola Ashley.

\- Il n'est jamais venu en France, c'est normal, chuchota Gabriella en faisant un clin d'oeil à son petit ami.

Les deux sorcières éclatèrent de rire, bientôt suivies de Drago. Après avoir repris leur souffle, les trois amis sortirent de la chambre et Ashley les fit entrer dans une autre pièce, aux teintes plus foncées. Les murs étaient couverts de papier peint bleu nuit et la faible lumière qui passait à travers les volets de l'unique fenêtre laissait perçevoir un lit simple et un meuble en chêne. Le toit était mansardé, si bien que le jeune homme devait baisser la tête pour éviter de se cogner au plafond en allant se coucher.

Drago posa ses affaires sur son lit, puis les trois sorciers sortirent de la chambre. Ashley leur fit visiter la maison, puis pour finir ils se posèrent sur le canapé du salon. Les parents de leur hôte étant partis faire des courses, ils pouvaient discuter à leur guise.

\- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? commença Ashley.

\- Super bien, j'ai bien réussi à m'intégrer, les profs sont super sympas et je me suis fait de nouveaux amis.

Gabriella sourit à Drago pour ponctuer sa dernière phrase. Plus heureuse que jamais, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait des amis plus que formidables, des amis sur qui elle pouvait toujours compter en cas de besoin. Mais le plus merveilleux dans tout cela, c'était sa rencontre avec Drago. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était juste après la cérémonie de la Répartition, en début d'année. Gabriella avait dû passer en dernière, sous les regards intrigués des autres jeunes sorciers qui étaient médusés à l'idée qu'une nouvelle élève arrive et soit directement admise en cinquième année. Après son passage sous le Choixpeau, un moment crucial pour la jeune fille, qui apréhendait son arrivée dans une Maison qu'elle ne connaissait guère, qui l'avait finalement envoyée à Serpentard sous les longs applaudissements de ses nouveaux camarades, elle s'était assise à côté du jeune blond. Ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé, parlant de tout et de rien et devenant par la même occasion de très bons camarades. Gabriella se souvenair de ce moment comme si c'était hier. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par le toussotement de son amie, qui la fixait, intriguée.

\- Ça va ? demanda Ashley, inquiète.

\- Oui, tout va bien, c'est juste les souveirs de début d'année qui me reviennent en mémoire.

\- D'accord.

Il y eut un court moment de silence, puis Ashley proposa :

\- Ça vous dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors ? Je pourrais vous montrer mes endroits favoris.

\- Avec plaisir ! répondirent joyeusement les deux élèves de Poudlard.

Ils mirent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes, puis enfilèrent leurs chaussures et sortirent de la maison. Ashley les guida à travers les rues tortueuses de la ville, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour leur montrer un café où elle venait souvent, le bâtiment dans lequel elle prenait ses cours de danse... La visite se poursuivit ainsi pendant plus de deux heures puis, épuisés, les trois sorciers décidèrent de rentrer. Ils burent une limonade bien fraîche pour se rafraîchier un peu, et montèrent dans leurs chambres.

Gabriella éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, puis se dirigea à tâtons vers son lit, marchant doucement. Cependant, elle se cogna l'orteil contre la table de nuit. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de douleur.

\- Gabriella, tout va bien ?

Elle entendit la voix de Drago, dont la chambre était située juste à côté de la sienne, à travers le mur.

\- Oui, oui... répondit-elle en reposant son pied par terre et en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit presque instantanément, épuisée.

Une pièce sombre. Une femme entièrement vêtue de noir, s'avançant vers une personne à terre, gémissant de douleur. Elle leva sa baguette, et un éclair vint frapper le torse de la personne à terre. Des cris de douleur résonnèrent dans la pièce. La torture ne cessait.

Gabriella, en sueur, s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Sa couverture avait glissé et le drap était complètement défait. La respiration saccadée, elle peinait à retrouver un souffle normal. Son coeur battait la chamade. Elle respira lentement, parvenant à grand-peine à se remettre d'aplomb. Son rêve l'avait teriffiée. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle repensa à la scène de torture. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait ressenti de telles souffrances pendant un rêve. Elle décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau. C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais en remontant le grand escalier de marbre qui menait à l'étage, elle prit soudain une décision.

Lentement, elle prit le couloir de droite et s'arrêta devant une porte. Non pas la porte de sa chambre, mais celle de la chambre de Drago. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, attentive au moindre bruit. Elle entendit un léger ronflement, signe que le jeune homme dormait. Elle entra sur la pointe des pieds et se dirigea directement vers le lit de Drago. Soudain, une lame du parquet de la chambre craqua. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, tous les sens en alerte. Parvenant à peine à le distinguer, elle vit cependant Drago se réveiller. Elle resta immobile, retenant son souffle.

\- Gabriella ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura le jeune homme.

La jeune fille soupira.

\- Décidément, je ne sais pas être discrète...je...j'ai rêvé que quelqu'un se faisait torturer...

\- Tu as pu voir son visage ? demanda Drago, soudain inquiet.

\- Non...

\- Viens là.

Il tapota sur son matelas, l'invitant à venir s'asseoir près de lui. Gabriella esquissa un sourire en voyant ses beaux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et ses yeux qui semblaient sur le point de se refermer. Lorsqu'elle prit place à côté de lui, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras. La sorcière enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule, provoquant un léger frissonnement chez son petit ami, qui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle sourit à cette attention, puis se détacha du jeune homme. Elle resta cependant dans ses bras. Drago commença à se pencher sur le côté, jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents soient couchés sur le matelas. Leurs visages se touchaient presque.

\- Alors comme ça, on a fait un mauvais rêve ? Oh, ma pauvre Gaby... dit Drago en se moquant.

\- Pff...t'es pas possible... soupira Gabriella.

\- Je sais...mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, rétorqua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Gabriella laissa échapper un léger rire, puis serra le jeune homme dans ses bras.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est déjà fini ?

\- Comment ça, Ash ? répondit Gabriella

\- Nos deux semaines de vacances ici, dit Drago.

\- Oui...quel dommage...on s'est bien amusés, pas vrai ? lança Drago.

\- Oui c'est sûr. Vous pouvez revenir ici quand vous voulez, assura Ashley.

\- Avec plaisir ! En tout cas merci de nous avoir acceuillis chez toi, ça me fait toujours plaisir de venir ici, annonça Gabriella.

Il y eut un silence, seulement entre eux puisque le quai de la gare était bondé en ce samedi matin. Puis Gabriella et Ashley se firent un long câlin, et les deux élèves de Poudlard dirent au revoir à la parisienne. Le son d'un train qui allait bientôt partir résonna sur le quai.

\- Gabriella ! Vite ! Le train va partir ! s'exclama Drago.

\- À plus, Ashley ! cria Gabriella en direction de son amie tandis qu'elle courait en direction de la voie numéro deux.

Drago parvint avant elle devant le train et hissa sa valise à l'intérieur. Le train commença à démarrer, si bien que Gabriella dût courir le plus vite possible pour que Drago prenne sa valise et la mette dans le train, puis elle monta à son tour. Essoufflée, elle referma la porte du wagon et vit Ashley qui lui faisait un signe d'au revoir depuis le quai. Elle lui répondit par le même mouvement, et marcha avec Drago dans le train pour trouver un compartiment vide. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils finirent par en trouver un, à l'autre bout du train. Ils s'installèrent et profitèrent du paysage qu'ils apercevaient au loin. La Tour Eiffel se dressait au milieu de grands immeubles.

\-- **Dans le Poudlard Express**

\- Alors, c'était comment vos vacances en amoureux ? demanda Blaise.

Le quatuor de Serpentard s'était installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, comme à leur habitude. Le train s'était mis en marche depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Le paysage défilait au rythme de l'avancée du train. Gabriella avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Falcombe, sa chouette, était restée à l'école de sorcellerie et ne lui avait apporté aucune lettre depuis le début des vacances. Elle lui manquait terriblement. De plus, elle regrettait de n'avoir pu emmener quelques-uns de ses livres dans sa valise déjà pleine, et attendait avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait s'installer dans un fauteuil près du feu dans leur salle commune et lire un bon livre.

\- C'était vraiment super ! Paris est une ville fantastique, s'exclama Drago.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé rester à Poudlard ? demanda Gabriella, soudain sortie de ses pensées par cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début des vacances.

\- Si, mais ma mère pensait qu'un peu d'air nouveau me ferait du bien. Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, et elle m'a conseillé de venir avec toi, répondit le blond.

\- Si tu m'avais expliqué ça dès le début ça aurait été plus simple... soupira Gabriella.

Elle regarda un instant le paysage qui défilait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une question que posa Blaise :

\- Alors ça y est, vous êtes en couple ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Gabriella lança un regard timide à Blaise. Ele se sentit rougir mais heureusement pour elle, ce fut Drago qui répondit à la question de son meilleur ami :

\- Oui, effectivement.

Il dit ces deux mots en regardant Gabriella avec dans le regard une expression passionnée. Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide.

\- Quiiiii veut des bonbons ?

La voix de la vieille dame au chariot rempli de bonbons résonna dans tout le wagon. Elle arriva bientôt devant le compartiment des quatre Serpentard. Gabriella, ayant rapidement pris dans sa valise quelques Gallions, ouvrit la porte du compartiment et observa un instant le chariot rempli de bonbons. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle prit quelques paquets de Chocogrenouilles, une Plumensucre et des Fizwizbiz. Elle retourna près de ses amis après avoir payé ses achats. La jeune fille était la seule de ses trois amis à avoir gardé un peu de monnaie dans sa valise. Compatissante, elle donna à chacun un Chocogrenouille.

\- Où est-elle ?

La même pièce sombre. Une personne à terre, et une autre debout, dont le visage n'était pas visible, du fait de sa grande capuche.

\- Je vous le répète une dernière fois : Où est-elle ?

La voix semblait être celle d'une femme. Elle insista sur les trois derniers mots. Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle lança un Endoloris à la personne à terre. Cette dernière cria sous l'effet du sortilège, la douleur transperçant sa poitrine. Passèrent quelques instants durant lesquels la femme masquée marcha d'un pas lent autour de sa victime. Elle lui lança un second Endoloris, qui arracha des cris de douleur à la personne à terre. La capuche de cette dernière tomba, révélant le visage de...

 **~~~~~~** **_j'aime vous laisser sur un gros cliffanger la suite la semaine prochaine :)_**


End file.
